Edelia-Adan the rebelling hero princess of Brightwall(rewrite)
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: *this is from my accound mysterious Quill, i made it because i forgot this one, but know i have found it I will post it on here* Edelia is the young princess who sets off on an adventure after her love Elliot is killed by her older brother. On her jourey she must face new feelings and an arranged marriage. She reunites with her lost twin to take the throne from the oldest, Logan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own fable

This is a rewrite from my old account, so here you go

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 ~ The evil king and chickens.<p>

"Poor chickens" I sighed, I stood looking out of my bedroom window. I had heard a gun shot, i found out the cook had killed a poor, defenceless chicken.

"Good morning my lady " Jasper came in, carrying a tray. Jasper was my trusted Butler and friend. He had been serving me since i learnt to walk. He had always. Been. There for me and he often understood what I thought.

" good morning Jasper, why is everyone mean to chickens?" I asked sorrowfully

"Chickens Madam?" Jasper repeated confused.

"The cook just shot one, i think it wanted to be free. " I sighed, I looked at him, he was pouring a cup of tea. Which he then passed to me." Thank you" I took it, and took a sip, it was delicious!

"I don't know madam, but I recall your father asked me that once. " Jasper took out a clipboard.

" Really? " I smiled, I was a vegetarian, like my father. " Any business I need to attend today? " " Master Elliot is anxious to speak to you madam." Jasper said "I have picked out two outfits I believe to be suitable for today's activities." I realised Jasper had put two outfits on manikins like every morning, I had always wondered how he did it without waking me. "Thank you Jasper"I finished my tea, then changed into my practical outfit. "Oh, try and avoid your brother today, king Logan is rumoured to be in a ill temper." Jasper warned

"When is he not in a temper? " I muttered, I caught Jasper's eye" Don't worry, I will" "Have a good day madam" Jasper began to tidy my bed up, my dog, Snow Paw, bound over to me. He was a wolf/Husky dog. His fur was grey, but the fur on his feet was white, thus the name Snow Paw.

"I will, thanks Jasper" I left my room and ran down to the gardens to meet Elliot. The guards saulted me as I passed, I greeted them happily. Walter often said the guards were only happy working in the castle because I always cheered them up. Sir Walter Beck was an old soldier who once fought by my father's side. I saw Elliot by the catacombs, the plsce where my parents lay. Snow Paw dashed over to him, Elliot knelt and laughed.

"Ah, brave knight have you come to join my army? We'll face all our enemies together, won't we? Yes we will, yes we will. " Elliot fussed Snow Paw.

" Then the Kingdom is safe" I smiled, Elliot stood and Snow Paw sat at his side.

"Ah, our fair princess, your two knights will protect you with their lives" Elliot said, his voice going deeper, I giggled. "I can look after myself you know "I smirked

" Really? " Elliot asked, mockingly" I am afraid i need some proof. How about a demonstration of your abilities?" I stepped forward and kissed him m, then stepped back.

"How's that? " I blushed

" That was... Well, quite satisfactory. "Elliot was just getting over the shock. " Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak to you?" "Yes, did something happen? " I asked. Logan came into my mind.

" I... Don't know" He stood on the wall and looked out over bowerstone. "Listen, they say a worker wad executed this morning. The castle staff are anxious and it is even worse in the city."

"Why would a worker be executed? " I asked

" I am sure it is only a rumour" Elliot reassured me "but you can guess what people are thinking, I told the kitchen staff you would speak to them"

"Wait, What? I can't speak to groups of people, no matter how small " I shyed away.

" I told Walter about it, he will be there to support you" Elliot took my hands "And I will stay by your side"

"Fine, if you think it will help " I said

" It will, they may fear their king, but they still care for their princess " Elliot smiled" Come on, my fair princess, let's go." Elliot lead me to the kitchen, I had only been in there to get snacks, talk to the kitchen staff or make pies. "I heard all he did was stand up for one of the children working in the factory... " someone muttered

"Quite, all of you! " The chicken murdering cook growled, he saw us" Ah, princess, the staff are waiting to hear your words " " I... I know the King has been too preoccupied to treat you as he should " I began, they could tell I was out of my comfort zone, my brother scared me too." I ask of you to ignore any wild rumours you may hear, I promise to speak to my brother about making life better for you and your family in and out side the castle, thank you " I. Bowed my head slightly. They clapped, I blushed with pride, I joined Elliot by the door, Sir Walter was standing by him.

" You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout, you didn't threaten and you were far too reasonable " Walter said, I felt sad. Had I done it wrong? Then Walter chuckled" it was bloody marvellous! " I blushed again" Are you ready for today's lesson? " " Be careful with her Walter" Elliot warned then went to help the kitchen staff. I followed Walter, I nicked a piece of fruit, my handmaid, Caroline would go mad, her first rule was ;never eat fruit in the morning. I didn't like her, she had a huge crush on my brother, she was welcome to him.

" I guess you've heard the rumour then" Walter asked breaking the silence.

"About the worker? " I took a bite from my pear. " Yes, and I am afraid it is true " Walter sighed" who knows what Logan will do next " " He is different, he was a good king... Once" I finished the fruit "Yes, he was " Walter agreed, we entered the main hall

" more people to see your brother, poor sods" "Sir Walter! What a stroke of luck, will you sign our petition? We need to eradicate poverty and stop children being forced to work. The King must be made to care " A man waved him over.

" Sure, but I doubt my name will make a difference, I'm just an old guard" Walter said "but maybe the princess here will care to sign?"

"T... That would be the greatest honour, your majesty " the man smiled

" Um, okay " I signed my name, Edelia-Adan.

" I am sure it will make all the difference " the man smiled as Walter lead me away.

" I doubt your name will make a difference, but maybe it will make Logan realise you have a mind of your own " Walter said

" He wouldn't care, even if I do " I Looked at him.

" Maybe, anyway today's lesson. I want you to fight me as if your life depended on it. " Walter told me, as I took a sword.

" Ok, if you say so " I swung my sword at him, he blocked it.

" Remember when I used to tell you stories about your father, the great hero king? "Walter asked, after our swords clashed together a few times" Remember what you always used to say after? " " Teach me how to be a hero! " I said, as I dodged Walter's blade.

" Every time " Walter chuckled" I wish it was something an old guard, like me, could teach you, but I have done my best. Now strike me " I concentrated, I felt something inside telling me I should strike now, so I swung my sword around, I heard a clatter of metal" Will you look at that! You've only gone and broken it! Am I a great teacher or what? " Walter laughed

" I did it... " I muttered, I looked at the broken sword amazed. I was tempted to add 'or what' but decided not to.

" Listen, there's something... "Walter began.

" Walter, Edelia, come quickly! " Elliot burst in.

" What is it? " Walter headed to the door.

" Outside the castle, it looks like a demonstration! "Elliot gasped, Walter and Elliot ran to the main hall. I put the sword down and followed slowly, a demonstration? Logan would, I mean, will kill them. " Their right inside the castle grounds, I've never seen so many people" Elliot said.

" It has been a long time since Logan listened to me, but I should find him "Walter turned to leave, then placed a hand on my shoulder" there is something we still need to talk about " He said then we t upstairs.

" Let's follow and find out what Logan is planning to do "Elliot muttered" look, the guards have moved away from the stairs " " They might be in the war room " I said

" Let's go before anyone sees us " We ran up the stairs and we rushed to the war room, Elliot looked through the key hole then beckoned me over. I looked through, I saw Walter, my brother and his guards.

" Don't question me again, shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders and move onto the crowd if necessary " Logan said.

" No, Logan... "Walter began, but one of Logan's guards cracked his knee, Waltler fell.

" Walter! "Elliot gasped, he stood and looked at me" Maybe he'll listen to you, your his sister, we can't let him kill all those people! " I took a breath and opened the door.

" What are you doing here? The war room is no place for a child " Logan growled

" I've come to stop you, you can't kill those people! " I answered 'they have a point after all' I thought 'and i am not a child'

" stop, wait... "Walter began

" Enough! "Snapped Logan "Do you think you should be the one making these decisions?"

"If you were a good king like 4 years ago, you wouldn't have to make them either " I growled softly, Logan glared at me.

" Take my sister and her 'friend ' to the throne room, lets make matters official " Logan said, I felt fear grip my heart as we were led out.


	2. Chapter 2

Edelia - Adan the rebelling hero princess of Brightwall ~ chapter 2 ~ remain youthful little fire

Disclaimer i do not own fable

_Believe it or not I have written 13 chapters of this on 47 A4 sheets of_ _paper. I really need to type it up. So here's chapter 2._

Elliot and I were lead to the throne room, one of the guards pushed Elliot over.

"Leave him alone " i command and helped him up

" i'm ok " Elliot reassured me

"no matter what happens we will get through it together" i said, we carried on hand in hand

"here come the saviours of the people, come forward sister " Logan stood in front of the throne. I went forward, my hand released Elliot's" Today you have disappointed me beyond measures, I have betrayed by my own blood. Punishment must be placed. "

" Punish me then " I said " It was I who stood against you"

" You are no longer a child and it is time I stopped treating you like one... " Logan began to pace.

" Finally " I sighed, Logan stopped pacing only to glare at me before continuing.

" So, here are the leaders of the violent mob, you must choose, them or your friend, the sentence will be death " Logan stopped before the throne.

" No, I can't... " I choked back tears, the air must of thickened as I found it hard to breath, or was my heart in my throat? I looked at Elliot, then the people.

" If you don't decide, I will, they will all... " Walter tried to say something, but failed " be executed. " Logan said " What are you willing to sacrifice, to do the right thing? "

" No matter what I choose, it won't be the right thing " I sighed

" No, we can't, we just can't... Choose me, we can't let them die because of me " Elliot was pushed forward, my mind was racing, I closed my eyes to try and focus my thoughts.

" Times up... " Logan muttered, before I could react I heard 4 gun shots. My eyes flashed open, Elliot and the mob leaders lay in a growing puddle of blood.

" No! NO! " I cried, tears streamed down my face, I covered my face, I felt Logan touch my shoulder, I knocked his arm away." Don't touch me. You're a monster! " I fled the castle and out into the gardens. All the soldiers, noblemen n and noblewomen watched as I ran past, they had all heard the guns, seeing me confirmed whose lives had been taken. I ran into the catacombs, the soldier guarding it opened it for me.

I fell down beside my father's tomb, my tears damping the rock floor. I wanted to hear my father's comforting voice telling me that it was just a bad dream. I knew no such words would emit from the great heroes mouth, no matter how much I prayed.

_'Remain youthful, little fire.' _I heard a voice that sounded like my father. I sat up, my namesake. My name Edelia - Adan meant Remain youthful, little fire. I reminded my father of a fire, full of life and when messed with dangerous. I smiled slightly and sat there in silence, just being close to my father's body was comforting, he had truly never left.

A little while later, I was joined by Logan. I ignored him and settled myself into staring at the angel statue at the back.

" Edelia, please... " Logan begged, I got up and went to the door. " Please, don't ignore me "

" I wonder what father thinks about what you have done. " I said

" Edelia... " Logan muttered

" Remember father's warning, don't mess with fire, no matter how small it is. " With that, I left Logan looking guilty. I headed up to my room, Jasper was there, he looked concerned?

" Edelia, what happened? " He asked

" Logan killed Elliot and the leaders of the so called **' Violet'. **" I looked at him " I can't stay here, I need to help the people. "

" You're right, this Kingdom needs nothing more than a revolution, it needs a new leader, it needs a hero! " Walter came in " It is time to see if you are ready " I brighten up at this, was there a chance I shared my father's power? We left my room in a hurry, night was well underway, the grounds were deserted. It was easy to get to the catacombs without being noticed. We headed to the tombs, Walter pushed in a loose brick and the hands of the angel statue fell, revealing a seal. It had a strange symbol on it. I had seen it before but I had forgotten.

" This is one of your father's most precious items. The Guild Seal, it chooses those who have the power to become legends, take it! " Walter told me, I stepped forward and took the seal, I stepped back again, I was confused.

" Is something meant to happen? " I asked, suddenly the seal began to glow and I was engulfed by a strange misty light.

I found myself in front of a ghostly gate, behind it was a winding path with gates. At the end was a castle, Bowerstone Castle? A woman appeared before me, her sudden appearance caused me to stumble back.

" Who are you? " I asked

" I am Thersea, the seer of the spire. I led your father in his greatest achievement, but you have an even greater destiny ahead of you " The woman said

" Thersea... " I was surprised, my father had told me about her.

" This is the road to rule. You will progress through each gate as you gain more allies for the revolution you were born to lead " Thersea told me " at it's end the Kingdom you were born to rule "

"... Ok... " I muttered trying to keep up. It was my destiny to lead the revolution?

" At the moment you have two allies Jasper, who will follow you always, and Sir Walter Beck, who will be your greatest ally. Step through the gate and claim your reward " Thersea vanished. I was too shocked to move for a while, but I opened the gate and went to a single chest. I opened it, inside was a lonely gauntlet. I put it on, I heard Thersea ' s voice.

" The gauntlet will help channel the will power inside you, cast it in front of the statue and the way out will be revealed. Until you have enough allies to reach the next gate farewell " Thersea' s voice said " Now go through the portal " I saw a portal of swirling white mist, I took a deep breath and walked into it.

I found myself standing in front of Jasper and Walter, both of them seemed to look concerned.

" How do you feel? " Walter asked

" I...don't know " I rubbed my head, it was true, I felt...weird.

" Well cast a spell, it is the only way out of here " Walter said

" Why didn't you say so before? " Jasper asked

" What? And ruin the surprise? " Walter chuckled, I flexed my hand with the gauntlet on it, I cast a spell, fire spewed out around me, a hidden path opened.

" It bloody worked! You really are a hero " Walter laughed

" I never doubted you for a moment " Jasper said, I smiled.

" Nether did I, but still. It bloody worked! " Walter agreed

" So, shall we... " I began, we heard voices outside.

" The princess! The princess is gone! " Someone cried, Walter and Jasper headed down the path, I followed. I looked back, Logan ran into the catacombs.

" Edelia - Adan! " He gasped, the tombs began enclose us.

" Father warned you brother, never mess with fire, no matter how small " I growled, he looked surprised.

" Adan... " Logan whispered as the way closed, shutting me and my companions in dark. I cast my fire spell and led the way into a larger cave, Walter and Jasper were arguing behind me. Snow Paw whined at me, I understood his discomfort.

" Don't worry Snow, I'm sure this isn't home to hobbes " I reassured him, in my father's adventures, Hobbes appeared in almost every cave he ventured into, I hoped this cave was safe and hobbe - free.

" Ha, this is more like it, spacious, and a plentiful supply of oxygen, just as a castle escape rout should be. " Walter sighed happily.

" So, what is the plan, if there is one, apart from escaping the castle, which I wholly approve of " Jasper asked as we wondered down the path.

" To find allies for the revolution and overthrow your brother " Walter said

" I'm fine with that, as long as I don't have to kill Logan, I agree " I mumbled

" Edelia, your brother killed innocent people and you want to spare him?! " Walter growled angrily. I fell silent, I hated it when people were angry with me, why didn't Walter understand..? Walter stormed ahead at what I had said.

" I understand why you wish to spare your brother's life madam " Jasper said " I am sure your father would be proud of your decisions "

" Logan's not bad, something is just...wrong " I sighed " He was a good king once, I know that Logan is still there, I could tell. Before the way closed d, Logan looked pained, me leaving hurt him, he still cares. "

" I believe you madam, I am sure Walter will understand when the right time comes " Jasper smiled

" Thanks Jasper " I was happy about Jasper coming, he always knew how to cheer me up. We caught up with Walter, Snow Paw began to growl. " What's up boy? "

" Bat's! " Walter cried and pointed out a group of the flying vermin.

" Yuck! " I sighed, Bats were filthy creatures, I cast the fire spell, turning them into small piles of ash.

" I see you've got the hang of that spell! " Walter smiled as I finished off the last of the bats. I flushed with pride, I had a feeling Walter felt bad about raging at me ealier. I began to walk ahead, Snow listened out for more bats.

We face another 2 groups of bats, they were quickly disposed of, before we ventured into the sewers under Bowerstone Industrial. It stank! We got out of the sewer, but we reached a dead end.

" A dead end " Jasper sighed

" No, not yet, look " Walter pointed to a symbol on the floor, it was like my guild seal. " I believe it is a culis gate, a sort of transportation device for heroes "

" I thought they were all destroyed? " Jasper asked

" It seems not, it has the hero symbol. Maybe magic can activate it " Walter told me.

" I'll try " I stept on to the gate thing and cast my spell. The culis gate began to glow and the surroundings vanished.

I found myself, along with Walter and Jasper, in a circular room that was dusty, messy and covered with cobwebs. Jasper lifted himself off the floor, for he had fallen back as we appeared, as Walter headed towards a map table, talking about how it was my father's sanctuary, then called Jasper over after finding a book with his name on it. I ignored what they were talking about and wondered around the room, there was a grey box on a shelf, a note on it said : _**' For My Little Fire, Never lose hope for I will always stand by you, Remain youthful, little fire. Father' **_I opened the box, after folding and putting the note in my locket, inside was a shoulder bag, instead of buttons was a mini guild seal. I put it over my shoulder, a letter fell out of the box. I picked it up, but before I could read it, Walter called me over. I put the letter in my new bag for later.

" Who gave you that bag? " Walter asked

" A gift, from father " I patted the bag softly and caringly. " He left it here, he knew that I would come "

" Very well, right our first stop is the dweller camp. They hate Logan's guts, but their leader, Sabine, will not give his alliance easily. " Walter pointed to a place on the map.

" The map will take you anywhere as soon as you pick it madam " Jasper explained

" Ok, let's hope it works " I choose the dweller camp of the mistpeak mountains.

Walter and I found ourselves in a camp, Snow lay upon the ground like a white blanket. I was freezing, my practical wear was not meant to be worn in such weather as this.

" I forgot how cold it is here " Walter began to lead me through the camp. I hurried after him, I was ashamed, my brother was killing these people and he didn't care! I was infuriated by the thought that we shared our father's heroic blood. Walter was going on about the dwellers and their leader Sabine. We stood outside a huge gate.

" Perhaps it will be easier if I spoke to him first " Walter said, than handed me a bag of money " You should find different clothes, we don't need this kind of attention " I nodded, I had noticed a few dwellers looking at me oddly. I went off to find a clothing stall. I found one and I bought the female dweller outfit.

_**" Hello? Can you hear me? It's Jasper, I am talking to you through the Guild Seal... **_" Jasper muttered to himself causing me to roll my eyes_**" You can use the seal to transport here anytime, may I suggest you try it now? The**_ _**sanctuary has a dressing room, in which all clothes and accessories you buy will be sent too. I also suggest you try on your new dweller outfit " **_Jasper said. Using the seal, I teleported to the sanctuary, Jasper immediately lead me into the dressing room.

" I have taken the liberty of placing your clothes on these manikins. " Jasper bowed, I changed into my new clothes. I had to admit that it was an itchy fabric they used to make it, but warm.

" see you soon Jasper " I smiled as I teleported back to the camp. I returned to the gate, Walter was still talking to Sabine. I took the letter from my bag, I froze, recognising a single name in the letter, I shook my head and began to read from the start.

_**'To my dearest little fire, I hope this gift will be useful in all your future adventures. Your mother and I made it together, though she deeply disagreed with it. She said if you are anything like me the bag will not last long' **_I chuckled, that was true, my father always returned with a ruined bag _**'So, I placed a spell or two in it, you will see what spells they are during your adventure, I hope Logan is taking care of you and dear Aaron. **_

_**Love father' **_

Aaron, I had not seen my twin brother for the last 2 years. He left without saying goodbye. Walter always told me Aaron would be fine for he was a talented swordsman and marksman. I sighed, longing to see my dear beloved twin. I put the letter back into my bag as Walter came through the gate.

" Ah, there you are. It is time for you to meet Sabine " Walter said, something told me that Sabine was giving his alliance without testing me first. I took a breath and followed Walter.

" Get out the wsy Boulder" A man with a strong Welsh accent said " I can't see a thing" a well built dweller moved aside to reveal a short man, he quite old and he wasn't wearing a top. " So, royalty walks into our home, a princess no less, your far away from the castle princess" the short man, I guessed he was Sabine. "We're ready to fight, but why should we follow Logan's kin? "

" You can trust me, you have my word" I said "But I doubt that will make a difference... " I muttered to myself

" We don't take much for words, we're simple folk, aren't we Boulder? " Sabine looked at the giant man, who grunted.

" What do you want me to do? " I asked, knowing that the crazy old man wanted to test me.

" First, prove that you are, as Walter claims a hero. This is easily done, there is a secret treasury under an Academy in Brightwall, bring back one of the treasures.. Secondly, stop the mercenaries that plage mistpeak mountain. " Sabine told me, I nodded to each of his requests. Getting a treasure, no problem. Mercenaries, I am sure I could deal with them. " Thirdly, prove you are a true leader, persuade our neighbours in Brightwall to share their food with us, without food, we'll strave and the dead make pretty poor allies. " he finished. Getting people to share food, that shouldn't be hard for a princess...right?

" Anything else? " I asked, hoping he would say no.

" No, get going, goodbye, nice to meet you " Sabine said and put a pipe in his mouth.

" Come on boy" I called to Snow, who bound over to me.

" It's nice to see that Sabine hasn't mellowed with age " Walter said, I rolled my eyes, we left the dweller camp, Walter told me where the academy was, than he went off to find out more about the mercenaries.

" So, just you and me for now boy" I looked at Snow, he looked at me with bright blue eyes. He barked in reply, I smiled. We set off down the road, Snow wondered ahead barking at birds, I felt relieved being out of the castle. Snow began to growl, I froze by his side, wolves were prowling towards us. I fired my fire spell at them, Snow Paw attacked, dodging my spells and snapping at the wolves. After a while, the wolves were dead, I stood rubbing my arms, they were tingling because of the magic I had used, I sighed.

We finally reached Brightwall, I cursed wolves, I continued grumbling under my breath all the way up to the academy. I pushed open the door, I was horrified, it was dusty with cobwebs. I saw the librarian. I slowly approached him, Snow stayed by my side.

"We don't sell drinks we don't sell chicken feed, now please leave before the guards think you have gained any real knowledge " he said, I was shocked, but I than remembered that Logan had closed the academy.

" I am here about the treasury that lies beneath this academy " I said

" It is impossible, no one knows how to open it" the librarian sighed

" But, I need to prove that I am a hero " I protested, the man looked at me confused. " Look, I have a guild seal " I took it out and showed him.

" By the blessed bookmark! The Guild Seal, the old hero king told me a challenger bearing the seal will seek entry to the reliquary, but I never thought it would be in my lifetime. So, you must be... " He gasped

" The princess, yes " I said, slowly. I began to dislike my title.

" Oh, come, right this wsy. I am Samual" the librarian bowed to me and began to lead me through the academy. We stopped before a large door. " I can't tell you how many of our professors and researchers have tried to figure out its mechanism" Samual stept aside and looked at me " but I knew only one thing would open it" his eyes fell upon my guild seal, I placed it in an indent in the centre of the door. I heard gears and clogs turning. I took the Guild Seal out just as the doors opened, I put the Guild Seal back in my bag, making a mental note to find away to show my guild seal. I ventured into the academy's depth, my faithful companion by my side.

_Author's note : it's 23:02! This has taken about 3 hours to type on my phone. Really tired... *Yawn* this story needs an update so it was worth it, I hope. Read and review guys. I want to be a happy pony. Night people *Curls up and falls asleep __*_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note - Sorry about the long wait with this story. I would love to update more often. So, I am going to make a schedule. I am going to type up the chapters of this fanfic and finish it. Before finishing the true hero 2. What fan fic would you like me to complete next? Well, enjoy chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The reliquary

I looked around as Snow and I entered the reliquary.

"Wow, I bet no one has ever entered here since father." I said, my eyes shinning as I looked around the book shelves. I took one off a shelf and carefully looked it. "These books must be ancient, and unread." I put the book back. "Come on Snow." We headed deeper in, I stopped at a ledge, Snow barked at floating lights in the chamber we had to reach. A blue floating symbol was before us.

"Ah that is what your father called a flit switch. That particular switch reacts by being hit by a makes weapon. Your father left some weapons for you in the armoury in the sanctuary." Jasper said, I used the seal to go to the sanctuary. "Through here is the Armoury." Jasper stood by a door. I followed him in. "These are hero weapons. Swords are faster to draw, Hammers are slower but deal more damage." I took the heroes sword, it was well balanced.

" I'll take this one." I smiled.

"Good choice." Jasper nodded. I returned to the Reliquary, I slashed the switch with my new sword. it vanished and a stone bridge covered the gap between me and the chamber.

"Come along." I told Snow. we crossed to the chamber, one of the lights dove into the ground, a skeleton began crawling out. "What are they?" I gasped

'Hollowmen. You must defeat the continue your way.' A voice that reminded me of my father said. I choose not to question it. I fought as more Hollowmen joined the first. I sighed in relief as I defeated the last one. I looked around for Snow, he was in the corner gnawing on a forgotten bone. I laughed, Show looked up and cocked his head confused.

"Come on boy." I smiled as we continued our way in deeper.

I sighed in relief as I stumbled into a chamber wityour hollowmen sprouting out like daisies. I saw a light, Snow barked and ran over to it, I followed. It was a music box, I picked it up.

'Step into the light.' I heard Theresa say. A misty portal appeared and I walked into it.

"Touching the seal showed what you were captible of. Reaching the music box proves what you already are." Theresa said

"I didn't think getting it was that important. Well, other then getting Sabine to join our cause." I looked down at the box " Logan will pay for what he did!"

"This is not a matter of personal vengeance. Albion will face it's own destruction under Logan's rule. Open the music box" Theresa said "It will show you the truth." I opened it, I was surrounded with a white light.

I was in the war room, Logan was talking to himself. I ignored his words, I was more confused about the strange look in his eyes. It was all over in a minute. I was confused, Logan didn't look...right.

"Now you know the truth." Theresa said

"Yeah...thanks Theresa... I should complete Sabine's quests." She nodded and I walked through the portal.

I appeared in front of Samuel, who was at the main desk of the academy.

"blessed index cards, you made it!" He gasped, he had dropped the cards he had be holding. "There is a great amount of rejoicing, Albion as a hero again! If there is anything I can do, I will be happy to help."

"Thank you." I smiled, Snow had run to the door, I opened it. I breathed in deepl, welcoming the freash air.

"I believe sir Walter has information on the mercenaries, he is waiting at a Tavern in Brightwall." Jasper said, I nodded to myself.

"Come on boy." I called Snow, who had chased after a bird, he came running at my call. I went down to the tavern I had passed when I first came to Brightwall.

"Walter!" I waved to him as soon as I saw him outside a building.

"Ah, Edelia! You got it then?" Walter asked happily.

"Yep, Sabine will be happy!" I nodded "Have you found out about the mercenaries?"

"Indeed, follow me." Walter led me up the side stairs of the tavern. A mercenary lay passed out on the table. Completely hornswoggled as my father often said about drunk nobles.

"Who's that?" I asked

"He goes by the name Jimmy, a young mercenary." Walter said " He was drinking and making life unpleasant for everyone. It wasn't too hard to get him totally pickled. Anyway, he's from Saker's camp. Saker was a member of the guards, but always had more in common with bandits and cutthroats."

"So, How am I going to get into the camp?" I folded my arms and looked at him questionly

"Take his clothes, Just try not to think of what those stains may be." Walter said, I rolled me eyes and sighed. I quickly rid the man of his clothes, then wemy to the sanctuary to put them on. I left my other clothes on underneth Jimmy's, I rejoined Walter.

"How do I look?" I asked annoyed, A princess should never wear such atire.

"Good, but you need his facial hair and tatoos." Walter said

"You're joking!" I gasped "I am not wearing any facial hair or tatoos!"

"Do you want Sabine on our side?" Walter asked

"I..." I stopped myself "Fine, but you owe me big time!" I stormed off,I had to earn some money. I looked around town and saw a sign for a job - pie making.

_"Edelia- Adan! What are you doing?" Mother asked_

_"Getting ready! Aaron and Logan are going to the ball, I want to go too!" I said, trying to get into a dress._

_"Oh, are not. You are staying in your room." Mother told me, helping -forcing- me out of the dress, before leaving. I got myself into a night gown and curled up on a red velvet chair to cry. Angel, my handmaid, came into my room._

_"Oh, Princess, what's wrong?" Angel came over and wipped my tears away._

_"Moma is not letting me go to the party. Aaron and Logan have gone." I sniffed._

_"Oh dear. Well, my mother and I are making some pies for the orphanage picnic tomorrow. Would you like to help?" Angel asked, I smiled and nodded. _

_"Okay." I took her hand, Angel leD me down to the kitchen. The kitchen staff greeted me happily. Mrs Baker gave me a cookie, I sat nibbling it. It was delicious. Mrs Baker always gave me her best cookies, she never gave any to my brothers. _

_"So, Miss Adalia. You're going to be helping us with pie making?" Carol, Angel's mother and my old wet nurse, came over. I nodded. "Here, try this on." Carol helped me put an apron on. _

_"It fits perfectly!" I held my arms up. The apron clearly drowned me. _

_"Well dear, stand on the stool and mix all the ingredients that Angel puts into the bowl." Carol smiled and took a stool over to the side. I climbed and stood on it. Angel put butter and eggs into a bowl, I took a wooden spoon and began mixing. _

_We made 3 pie bases when Angel moved away from me, a strange look on her face. _

_"Adan." I turned to see my father, Sparrow. His kind blue eyes showed hints of amusement. _

_"Father!" I bowed to him _

_"I was looking for you, I was wondering if you would join the party with me. Many of the nobles are desperate to see you." Father smiled_

_"But... I'm in my nightgown..." I sighed "And pies..." I pointed to the bowl. _

_"It doesn't matter, you can make more pies tomorrow. And I will help you myself." Father helped me take off the apron. He thanked Carol and the other kitchen staff for looking after me, then carried me upstairs into the ballroom. We past noblemen and women, who all looked at me. I buried my face into my father's neck. I hated being centre of attention. _

_"Sparrow! What..." Mother began, Father hushed her. _

_"Adan is Albion's princess, she has a right to be here as much as Aaron and Logan." Father said "Besides, her little friend wanted to see her." I spotted Elliot by the door. I scrambled out of my father's arms and over to him. _

_"Elliot!" I hugged him, he just smiled and hugged me back. _

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I blinked back to reality, the pie maker was in front of me.

"Oh, um, sorry I was miles away." I rubbed my forehead, embarrassed. "Um, I wanted to do the job." I nodded to the notice.

"Oh great. Thats been up for 2 weeks now. Follow me." She took me to the bakers and showed me where everything was. "I'll leave you to it." I was left alone. I put on an apron, and began making pies.

I didn't take much notice in the time, but about 27 pie bases later, the pie maker came in saying it was time to call it a day.

"Here, 1291 gold." The pie maker gave me a bag of gold. "I've never seen someone make pies so fast before."

"Oh, thanks." I smiled, she bid me farewell, saying I could pop back anytime to help. I went to the shop that sold facial hair and tattoos. I brought what I needed, then went to the sanctuary to get changed.

I stood in front of a mirror. I looked like a mercenary, I looked like Jimmy.

"I hate dressing up." I sighed, Jasper patted my shoulder.

"The faster the job is done, the fadter you can change into more suitable clothes." Jasper reassured me.

"You're right Jasper, I better get going." I nodded, I went to the map and picked mistpeak mountains. I was teleported outside the mercenary camp. I went up to the log gate.

"Hello Jimmy, back from killing some dwellers? Come on in then." A man said, and let me in without question. I smiled ad I entered. I drew my pistol, I planned on shooting the first mercenary I saw. I looked around a corner and saw two men talking. I took aim at the closest man, and shot him in the back of the head. The second man ran at me, sword raised, I holstered my gun and drew my blade. He slashed at me, I blocked, then sliced open his neck. I took off the mercenary outfit, fake beard and tattoos. I ventured onwarx, leaving the two dead men lying in a growing puddle of red.

I continued through the camp, disposing of the men with my magic, I noticed a white line had appeared across my cheek- a will line. I was so proud of it, it showed my magical skill. I was still yet to meet Saker . The continuous flow of mercenaries began to lessen, and but the flow of blood only thickened. I wondered into a circular arena, a gate closed behind me.

"Leave her! The stranger is mine." A huge man with a cigar growled, he jumped into the arena.

"Saker, I presume?" I readied a spell.

"The one and only. And who do you think you are? Killing most of my men? " Saker began circle, I copied "Or, if maybe you did it to prove your murderous spirit to join us? "

"Me? Join you?" I smirked "Oh no, no you will find I am here on behalf of the dwellers. I am here to stop you Saker!"

"Then, show me your strength." I Saker mocked. I aimed my spell at him and fired. He stumbled back from the impact. I drew my sword and raced towards him before he had time to recover. I forgot everything, and focused on defeating Saker.

I did rather well, considering Saker's men were jumping down and helping him. Cheats! I lost my temper after 8 hours of dodging attacks from Saker and his men.

"Okay, I have had enough!" I yelled, my sudden outburst stunned everyone. I powered up my magic. I concentrated on Saker's face, I felt an overwhelming urge to smash his ugly face in. With a roar, I released the spell. Right on target! Saker was sent flying, he landed on his back. All of his men backed off. I picked up my sword, which I had dropped a few hours prior to Saker's final defeat? I whipped blood from the blade, and approached Saker, who had got on to his knees.

"Enough, you will." Saker said "You can kill me or let me live. No matter what you choose, we'll leave the dwellers be. That is a warriors promise. "

"Um..." I looked at Saker's men, then at Saker. I could kill him and stop any trouble he may cause in the future. I didn't know much of the outside world, but I knew a lot about warriors and heroes as such, or anything you could find in a book. I have made up my mind -I slapped him. He dropped his cigar, I held out my hand. Saker picked up his cigar, then accepted my hand. I pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you, my men will never forget this. Let the stranger go."Saker said, suddenly the portal appeared behind Saker. I entered it, wondering what Theresa wanted this time.

"Saker and his men have joined your cause. " Theresa smiled

"Yeah, having men like that on my side will be reassuring." I smiled, in a mockingly happy voice. There's a vanished and I opened the gate. I opened more chests, before heading into the next portal, and back into the real world.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note : Another update so soon? I am in a determined mood today. You may get another update tomorrow. Depends on how long it takes the type up the next chapter. With my tablet cracked in two places, I can only write on my phone, but I will do my best. Chapter 4 everybody.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - The people of Brightwall, Gnomes and more Chickens.<p>

"Walter is waiting for you at the local tavern, it seems to be his new favourite place. " Jasper said

"Okay." I muttered, I was sitting on a rock whilst one of Saker's men tended to be my wounds.

"There, you'll be fine now." He smiled

"Thanks, I will visit sometime in the future." I stood up, and began to head back to Brightwall.

Once in Brightwall, I headed to the tavern. I received strange looks from people, then again I was covered in scrapes and bumps, not to mention all the bandages I had acquired. I climbed up the side stairs into the upper part of the tavern, Walter sat with Samuel.

"Ah, there you are. We were just talking about you!" Walter smiled. I rolled my eyes, the noble Sir Walter Beck. Drunk!

"Indeed." Samuel nodded, I sat down at the table.

"We were discussing how you could get food to the dwellers." Walter told me.

"That's great!" I smiled

"Yes, well, the king's men take most of our supplies. So, we end up with shortages more than we would like."

"But." Walter looked at Samuel

"But, maybe if you helped out around the town. They will become generous, and when people are generous, they are also charitable. " Samuel said

"So, there you have it. Gain support of the town." Walter smiled.

"Right, I'll leave you men to your drinks." I rose from my seat and left them alone.

"Madam, I have something to show you." Jasper said, I returned to the sanctuary.

"Yes Jasper?" I asked

"The book of heroes sayd the msp also shows you where there are possible quests." Jasper told me

"Great, that will help a lot Jasper, thanks." I smiled. I looked at Brightwall, there were 4 possible quests. There was a chicken one, I picked it, I was teleported outside a farm. I saw a man.

"H-Hello. Can I help you with something?" I went over and asked.

"Yes, my chickens are running riot. Can you bring them back here. " the man asked, hopefully.

"Sure." I went to leave

"Wait, chickens are clever creatures, they won't fall for the 'come here chicky-chicky'. Here, wear this." the man gave me a chicky costume. I got into it. "Please bring them back." and so off I went.

_"Chicky!" I giggled, running around after a rogue chicken in the castle grounds. I finally caught it, I sat down to pat it. _

_"Edelia?" Aaron came up behind me. We looked alike, but I was slightly taller and I gave off an unearthly glow from my skin. The radiance of a hero as my father called it. _

_"Aaron, isn't it cute?" I smiled _

_"Edelia, you find everything cute." Logan joined us. I let the chicken go, it ran ofc. I watched it go sadly. _

_"You two are not cute." I told them. Logan groaned and slapped his forhead. _

_"Ah, my dear heroes." Mother came out and hugged my brothers, ignoring me. I looked away, pulling a face. _

_"What a face, little Fire." A voice said, I gasped clambering to my feet. My father stood at the castle gates nearby. _

_"Father! " I ran and jumped into his arms." I missed you. " My Father had gone off on a Quest a few weeks ago. _

_"And I, you." father smiled, he had forgotten Logan and Aaron were there. "So, do you want the gift I got you?" _

_"Yes!" I brightened up, he put me down, and took something out of his shoulder bag. _

_"Here." Father showed me a wolf like dog. It was only a puppy. "He'll stay by your side. "_

_"Thank you Father." I patted the little pup. _

_"He is half wolf, so he will protect you as well as being a friend." Father put the pup in my arms. _

_"Father, did you get me and Aaron something?" Logan asked hopefully. _

_"Logan , you and your brother get plenty of gifts from your mother." Father said "Your sister is always left out." _

_"Are you claiming that I don't care about my only daughter? " Mother gasped_

_"Yes, and all of the staff agrees. "Father said, a protective flame lit up in his eyes. _

_"Daddy..." I said in a very childish way as i took his hand. He looked at me, surprised, but happy at the less formal title. "Can you help me make a bed for Snow Paw? " I asked, naming my new friend. _

_"Of course." He nodded, I saw a strange look in Aaron's eyes as we walked away... _

Snow whined, I looked at him. 9 chickens were running around my legs.

"Sorry Snow." I patted his head, we headed back to the farmer, who locked them away. The farmer's wife came in and began arguing that the chicken's should run free. They had a mini argument, I took off the chicken outfit then they asked me for my opinion on what they should do.

"Let them run free." I said

"Fine." The farmer sighed

"I'm sure we can make this work." His wife agreed, I smiled and teleported to the Sanctuary. I picked another quest., it was about some sort of missing play. I returned to Brightwall and headed to the Academy. I agreed to help thrm before entering the academy. I headed towards a door, but it closed.

"Turn back mortal one. A voice said, I choose to ignore it and opened the door. I continued to the next door, which also closed." You won't get my missing play! "

"Whatever." I growled and pushed open the door, I saw a strange looking book.'Must be it. ' I thought. I went over and picked it up, a face popped out. It was Morley a famous play write!

"You just couldn't keep away, could you?" The face said angrily, I was pulled into the book.

"Owww..." I rubbed my head. Morley was going on about 'what was he thinking' and Comedy and tragedy. ' before vanishing, Bloody ghosts! I got to my feet.

"It seems you have been trapped here by..." A man began to say

"I know who he is." I sighed "But how do I get out?"

"I believe we must act out this scene from one of Morley's plays." The man said. I realised he was the famous detective, Ramson Locke.

"Okay. So, what Play is this?" I saw a dress on stage.

"I believe it is one of Morley's romantic plays." Locke said "And that must be your costume."

"My costume?" I looked at him

"Acting is not one of my strong points.." Locke explained, I rolled my eyes. I changed into the dress. I sighed, a ghost appeared, he began talking as I began sorting out the folds of my dress.

"Right, you have to declare you love for him." Locke called to me.

"What?" I gasped, Locke gave me a funny look, I grumbled under my breath. "Fine." I got onto my knees. "My heart is yours, my love." I smiled, holding back my bitterness.

"Let the heave, and the seas, roads and the eels sing the song of my heart, as she doth love me and all is well." The ghosts said, and vanished.

"what a wonderful rendition. " Locke smiled "Truly, I applaud you."

"Um, I see you are gifted with Literary cunning, but can you really comprehend the depth of my work? We shall see." Morley said

Locke and I found ourselves in a castle set.

"Oh, I know this! Blood bath at the royal court!" I smiled, I went over to the costume. "One of my favourites, I guess I must play the part of the fool." I put it on, a ghost appeared and began talking. I ignored him, trying to remember what happened when I first sure the play. When he stopped, I began to tickle him. When I finally let the ghost go, he laughed.

"Oh, stop. It's too funny!" He chuckled. "I think I'm in the right mood now to meet with those foreign delegates. I believe I'll only behead half of them, yes..." Then vanished.

"I have never seen a more convincing fool. There is hope for us yet." Locke smiled as I took off the costume.

"You handle my royal drama's as well as you do my romances. But will your versatility settle to the more subtle dominances of theatre, I wonder." Morley questioned

We found ourselves in a burning forest.

"Oh, dear." I muttered

"Titus the mutilator, part 2" Locke said, I nodded grimly. When we went o see this, my father had to take me out of the theatre because I began to cry, I never liked this play. I got into his costume, I had to die. More ghosts appeared and began to beat me, when I had procured a large number of cuts and bruises, I dropped. Not moving, hardly breathing.

"Well done. I honestly thought you had passed on." Locke congratulated me as I got up, I rubbed my head. I had hit it as I had fallen, Never doing that again.I heard Morley talking, he gave me a book before vanishing. I read the title 'The ham sandwich.'

"Well done, you found our aged investigator." Lambert smiled

"Here, Morley's missing play." I gave them the play. They read through it and soon the people of Brightwall had gathered to watched it. Not really interested in finding out the result of tragedy and comedy, I went off.

I heard a mumbling voice, I followed it until I saw a man, He looked like a gnome and was surrounded by about 50 gnomes.

"Oh...hello. Can you receive something from Mistpeak? I was expecting a parcel, but it is yet to arrive. Can you look for it please?" The man asked

"Oh...sure...why not?" I smiled. I headed to Mistpeak. I saw an over turned carriage. I had to fight a few mercenaries, but I found the gift and returned it to the Gnome man. I quickly left the crazy man, he was so weird.

"Samuel has the food for the dwellers, he is waiting at the gates of Brightwall." Jasper said, I nodded and began to head towards the gates of Brightwall.

"Esteemed citizens of Brightwall, too long have our dweller neighbours suffered in , we extend a helping hand by sending food too them." Samuel addressed the crowd of overly excited people of Brightwall. "And it is all because of one woman, the only daughter of the old hero king." Everyone cheered, I blushed as I stood next to Samuel. "We shall know you, from this day forth, as the hero of Brightwall."

"The hero of Brightwall." I repeated, I smiled. My very own title. I have my own hero title, father.

"We pledge ourselves to you in hope you will pledge to rebuild Brightwall and reopen the Academy that your father founded." Samuel said, turning to me.

"I Promise." I shook his hand

"Good, very good. We hope you will return, not just as our hero. But as our Queen!" Samuel smiled, the crowd cheered more. I raised my hand to the sky. The crowd threw their hats into the air. Logan would have thrown a fit if he saw me now.

After the Volunteers left to take supplies to the dwellers. I headed to the sanctuary and teleported to the dwellers camp. I took oputn the music box and went to find Sabine.

"Ah, our glorious hero returns bring good tidings." Sabine smiled as I approached, the dwellers were cheering "And supper." He added with a chuckle.

"Here, the treasure from the chamber beneath Brightwall." I gave him the box.

"It doesn't...open...how..?" Sabine tried to open it. "Well, I never thought you would get it, to tell you the truth. Boulder." Sabine passed the music box to Boulder, who sat down to play with Snow.

"We have one last thing to ask of you, once Logan is overthrown, return the mountains to us so we are free to dwell again."

"I promise." I nodded

"Then lets be carried to the castle on the fiery clouds of war!" Sabine yelled

"Not yet, it is still us against an army." Walter said "We still need to recruit more people."

"I thought you will come over all logical and sensible." Sabine sighed. "Well, we are free to hunt, so we will just keep eating and drinking until you're good and ready." Sabine smiled

"Right, Edelia meet me at the monorail station." Walter headed out of the camp. I returned to the Sanctuary. I planned on completing a few more quests, before heading to the station. I didn't like dark places, so I didn't mind trying to delay meeting Walter. I had seen blue prints for the monorail. It was small, and small places were easy places to be stabbed in the back. I pushed my worries aside and decided to concentrate on the quests.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note – another chapter? I really am on a roll.

Chapter 5 - The monorail, the hole and the devilishly handsome solider.

I had finished all possible quests, rescuing a little girl, helped a wondering trader and a quest to shoot all the gnomes that the Gnome man had as they had all turned evil and enjoyed insulting people. I was heading to the monorail station with a heavy heart, Snow whimpered sensing my discomfort.

"I'm okay Snow, honest." I patted his head as we entered the station. "I just hope that the monorail is fast." I added wistfully. I saw Walter and we ran up the stairs to reach him.

"Ah, there you are. I have never understood this place. Just 20 years ago it was a dark murky void in the middle of nowhere." Walter sighed, he got up and went to the edge of the stage we were standing on, over looking the deep drop below us. "Now people cue up to get dangled across it in a steel box. Here it is." I was the monorail car slowly making its way towards us.

"It's small... " I muttered

"Most people here will be heading straight to Bowerstone, but we are going to take a little detour first." Walter said "I just hope..." the monorail car slowed to a stop. "Something's wrong!" Suddenly, the monorail began to fall. "NO!" Walter cried

"Oh, I knew it wasn't going to end well. ' I said, I began to head to the gate that I was sure lead to the bottom of the pit.

"We need to get down there, to see if there are any survivors." Walter drew his sword as soon as he reached the gate, he put his sword into it and began pushing it. The gate burst open, it was bent at a weird angle.

"Show off..." I mumbled as I ran past him to the box that moves up and down.

"Lets go, I don't want to be stuck in this box longer then I have too." Walter joined me, I pulled the leaver, the gates closed and we desended into the unknown depth of the hole.

"I think it fell just up ahead." Walter ran out of the boc. I follow, Snow began growling. I heard banging cMaybe the monorail accident, wasn't an accident after all. " I began to wonder what he meant, but I saw what he meant as we rounded the corner. Ugly creatures were playing on the burning scrap heap that was once the monorail car.

"What are they?" I asked, they saw us and gave a strange, but blood curling roar, or growling roar... Maybe a growling screech, I wasn't sure what it was.

"Hobbes, get ready!" They may be small, but they do hurt. " Walter warned

" Right." I drew my blade. We slashed, stabbed and shot the hobbes until we made this area hobbe-free. "I hate hobbes." I stated, whipping the blood of my sword.

"As do I, let's get out of here. Fast." Walter said

"Um... If we aren't going to Bowerstone, where are we going?" I asked

"To find some friends of mine. Let's say, I will feel a lot safer going into battle with them by my side. " Walter told me. I said nothing more, I began to wonder who Walter's 'friends' were.

We carried on through the hole, often being attacked by large groups of hobbes. I grew weary of the hobbes, I couldn't wait to get out. Though, I had become increasingly interested on why hobbes were so soft when you hit them.

"Have you noticed how quiet it is?" Walter asked when we reached a circular ruin. "Almost like..." he stopped, hobbes jumped out at us. "Like that was going to happen." We began to fight off the repugnant beasts, my muscles burned with pain, I swore they had grown since I left the castle, I noticed that I was taller too. Maybe it was because I was a hero. Once we had got rid of the last hobbes in the hole. Suddenly, a white mist surrounded me us, Walter was frozen in time. I saw a portal and entered it.

I, once again, stood on the road to rulr.

"You have learned valuable lesson in the cave today. The story of what happened in the cave will be told throughout the land." Theresa vanished. I opened the gate and opened a few more chests, including spell weaving. Once I had done, I went through the portal, back to the hole.

Walter was looking at summonor hobbe.

"I doubt you will find another way around this one. But, I have a bit of magic of my own." Walter said "Watch and learn."

"Huh?" I folded my arms.

"BOO!" Walter suddenly burst out. The hobbe dropped its staff, clutched it's heart and fell over, dead. I burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" I cried "They are stronger enough to last a few fire balls, but not for that?"

"Well, I'm surprised it worked too." Walter said, I calmed down as we began to leave the cave.

I made a quick trip to the sanctuary to get my shock spell gauntlet. Fire and lighting, I was sure people will be completely surprised. I rejoined Walter, in a charming place called Mourning Wood, what kind of people were Walter's friends?

"I hope the people we are looking for are still alive." Walter sighed

"Why wouldn't they be?" I asked

"Because, come nightfall, this is one of the most dangerous places in Albion." Walter told me. "I'm not sure about dangerous, but I'm starting to get a rash. Bloody swamp!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. We continued down a worm and weathered path, a ruin of an old fort came into view. "That must be the place. What I wouldn't do for a bowl of soup and a hot bath." We approached it, a nervous soldier was standing on top, he pointed his gun at us.

"Cease your movement, be you men or hollowmen?" he asked

"I'm a girl, and he's a dog. " I pointed at Snow, who sat at my side.

"Edelia..." Walter sighed, but chuckled"Have you gone daft boy?" He looked up at the soldier

"Sir Walter?" the soldier gasped

"The very same." He smiled

"Open the gates. Tell major Swift Walter's here." the gates opened, I followed Walter, there stood two men, one was cute soldier with blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. The other had the most amazing mustache I had ever seen.

"Sir Walter!" The mustache man smiled

"The one and only, Major Swift. It's great to see you again." Walter shook his hand.

"Good to see you alive Wally." The blonde man smirk, I smiled. Wally?

"Well Ben Finn. Good to see you too." Walter said

"And, who is this?" Swift looked at me.

"Adan, the hero of Brightwall.c I introduced myself.

"Adan? As in Edelia-Adan?" Ben asked

"Yes. So?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Ben frowned

"Well, the people need someone to lead the revolution, don't they?" I folded my arms, I wondered if they doubted my abilities.

"How do we know you're nothing like Logan? " Ben growled" Rumours go 4 people where killed by you. "

"What! Walter?" I looked at him.

"Yes, Logan's guards have told the people that." Walter sighed, I clenched my fists and headed to the gates. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the castle. Logan has made my life hell, even when I am no where near! Gr... I hate him as much as I hate mother and Aaron!" I burst out.

"yes, but that is what he wants. He is just trying to get under your skin." Walter placed a hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, it's working." I growled "Mother's golden boy always gets his own way!"

"Edelia, go and calm down!" Walter said his voice stern.

"Fine, I go and ask Jasper if I can read the book of heroes." I grumbled, and teleported to the sanctuary.

Jasper made me a cup of tea, I took a little sip. It was a special type of tea my father made me, only Jasper knew its secret now. It was the only thing that could calm me when I was annoyed or angered. I closed my eyes with a smile of satisfaction.

"Madam?" Jasper asked, I opened my eyes. I must have been dozing off.

"oh…um…yes?" I asked taking another sip, it was slightly cooler.

"Walter has explained your situation to the Swift Brigade. He says they are ready to welcome you." Jasper said. I nodded and finished my drink. Before I teleported away, Jasper touched my shoulder. "Remember I am always here if you need to talk Princess." I smiled.

"Thank you Jasper." I said and returned to the fort. I walked over to Walter's side, my arms across my chest. I wasn't going to let the men get to me. Snow growled at the men, daring them to open their mouths, he was my best friend, father was right about him. He listened like a friend, but tore at the throats of people that hurt me.

"Sorry about earlier Princess" Swift apologised.

"It's Adan." I said

"As you wish." Swift nodded

"Welcome back Princess." Ben smirked, he was behind me.

"Captain, if you wish to scare me, try and tread lightly." I growled softly. Walter and Swift started laughing.

"shouldn't you be hiding Princess? I wouldn't want the hollowmen to kill you." Ben sept up beside me, I was surprised to find him just an inch taller than me. Only Walter and Boulder were taller, oh and Reaver of course"

"Hollowmen? They are just bones and hardly worth a hero's time." I smiled "I fought hordes of them underneath the Brightwall Academy, Snow growled softly in agreement.

"Brightwall has hollowmen? That is something I would have believed to be possible." Walter looked surprised.

"Well, you did seem rather drawn to the tavern…Wally." I told him. Ben laughed, Walter opened his mouth. Unable to think of a comeback, he closed it again.

"You're learning fast Princess." Ben patted my back. "come on, I'll show you how to use the mortar, and introduce you to Private Jammy."

"Private…Jammy?" I repeated

"So called as he is the luckiest sod in the whole fort." Ben explained, he began walking away. I looked at Walter, who nodded, I ran after Ben.

"How long have these men been here?" I asked

"A few weeks, possibly two months. This used to be a bigger company then you see now." Ben said.

"I'm so sorry." I looked down. "I had no idea my brother had allowed this to happen. I had always be shielded from the world by the castle walls."

"seriously?" Ben looked at me. I raised my head and nodded.

"See, this is well, the second time I have ever left the castle. The first time was when my father was alive. A lot has changed since those times, I have Logan to blame for that." I said, Ben smiled.

"I like you Princess, you speak your mind, very few women do these days." Ben stopped by the mortar "Now, this is private Jammy."

"Pleasure to meet you miss." Jammy smiled

"Why are you called Jammy?" I asked

"724 wounds in counting." Jammy answered proudly.

"But why hasn't my brother removed you from survice? These injuries need to be seen too." I gasped in horror.

"Ah, don't worry Princess." Jammy smiled "This fort is my family, we take care of each other."

"oh…" I felt myself calm. These men were in a hell like environment, but they still enjoyed themselves. Was this what a really family liked like?

"Anyway, have you used mortar before?" Ben asked

"Yes, I used to fire fruit at nobles. My father found it hilarious, but because to the mounting complaints from the nobles caused him to have it removed."

"Right, Jammy will be your loader."

"My life is in your hands, so be careful. Lets have a few practice shots." I saw three scarecrows. I moved the mortar with ease and shot with such unbelievable accuracy that even Reaver would be envious. "wow, that was brilliant!" Jammy cheered

"Calm down Jammy, you know what happens when you get too excited." Ben warned him. Jammy reloaded the mortar, I swung it around and blasted the second Scarecrow, rags and strew rained down where it once stood.

"Great, just one more." Ben said

"let's get…wait…I don't remember setting that one up…" Jammy muttered, I looked up at the sky the the blue hue changed to orange in the sunset. The final scarecrow turned out to be a hollowman. More began to appear behind it. The first pointed to the fort and rifle bullets headed our way. I used my inferno to melt the bullets before they could reach us. It had begun.

Thanks to my Strength and Skill, not to mention Jammy's fast loading, we were able to stop a large number of hollowmen. Ben was beside me, shooting with a rifle, he never missed a shot. I was impressed, this continued, until the hollowmen vanished.

"They're trying to get through the gates!" A man yelled.

"All hands below." Major Swift called. I jumped off the top of the fort, landing on my feet. I stood next to Ben, two soldiers were trying to hold the gate, but the wisps proved to be too strong. The gate collapsed, crushing the two men. I winced, Ben placed a hand on my shoulder, before rushing into battle. I watched him go, he had watched his own family die. Snow snarled and dved into the hords. I chuckled, he was probably gone on the search for a large bone. I had to fit them off with my blade and magic. It was the only way I could think of to keep them at bay.

"Hello Princess." An hour later, I found myself back to back with Ben.

"Captain." I replied with a nod

"Lovely night, don't you think?" He joked, firing his rifle.

"Absolutely charming." I smiled, blasting a hollowman apart, leaving flaming cloth on the ground. "Best night I have had so far."

"Glad to hear that." Ben chuckled. In no time the Hollowmen were defeated.

"We did it! Long live the princess." Swift cheered "Now, who's for a point?" I was about to make a smug remark, but a solitary wisp dive into the ground. A giant hollowman crawled from a recent grave, my heart almost gave away.

"Lieutenant Simmons! I specifically instructed you to remain buried!" Swift ordered

"Doesn't anyone listen to orders anymore?" Ben tried to lighted the extremely depressed mood, the Hollowman roared, I covered my ears. I watched as the soldiers and Walter collapsed.

"Walter? Ben?" I cried "Swift?" I faced the hollowmen, it looked at me, before summoning more hollowmen to aid it. "Oh nuts." I ran for cover; from it I fired inferno at them.

This continued well into the night. I finally fell to my knees, tired with aching bones. The Hollowman stood above me, was this how I'm meant to die? A gun shot rang through the air, I looked up.

"BEN!" I cried, Ben was on his eet, rifle aimed at the hollowman.

"I was just in time." Ben smiled. I smiled, but it fualtered as the Hollowman turned and ran towards him. I got to my feet, I reached Ben in time, as the hollowman raised his its weapon. I stood arms out in front of Ben as he was trying to reload his rifles. I leaned back, the blade came down across my left eyes, pain burst forth like wildfire, the warm blood ran down my face. I collapsed. The last thing I heard was a single rifle shot.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note - This took a while to write, college has been busy. But it is my final week of this year. Whoop! More time to write!

Chapter 6 - The stolen sight, the stolen heart and the traitorous twin

I woke up in a room, my left eye was unbearably heavy. I tried to open it, it was useless. I must have lost it... I locked around with my last good eye. I believed Ben or Walter had moved me to this safer area of the fort, if this was part of the fort. The wooden door opened, Ben looked surprised to see me sitting, he turned.

"Walter, she's awake." He called. The light was blocked as Walter's largely built body blocked the door way.

"Adan!" He smiled and knelt beside me. "thank goodness."

"H-How long have I been here?" I asked

"Several weeks. You had a deadly,high fever for most of that time." I am thankful for Ben's medical abilities. " Walter smiled

"Thank you Ben." I looked up at him

"My pleasure Princess." Ben nodded

"Does anyone have a mirror, or something that I can see my reflection?" I asked. Ben handed me a piece of steel. I looked at it. A large red scar cut from the top of my forehead all the way to my chin. "Well... At least I look more like a battle-torn hero than a well pampered Princess." I stated. Ben laughed as Walter shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Ben held out his hand, I took it and he led me out. The soldiers cheered when they saw me, I smiled - this was a heroes pride.

"It's a great relief that you are well Princess. " Swift smiled

"It's great to see mostly everyone safe too." I looked around the men.

"Sir! The king and his men are approaching." The lookout guard said

"Ben, hide the Princess." Swift ordered. Walter headed out the west side, Ben led me from the south side. He hid me behind a clump of trees.

"Stay here Princess, until I come for you." Ben told me

"Wait…" I whispered, Ben turned and looked at me.

"Trust me, Princess." Ben said and rushed off. I sat beneath a tree, I was alone…again. I hugged my legs and buried my face in my knees.

"please hurry up Ben." I begged.

"Princess?" I heard Ben's voice, my eye fluttered open, I had fallen asleep.

"Ben..? H-How long..?" I began

"A good few hours. The king stayed longer than expected." Ben answered

"Why did Logan come?" I asked as helped me up.

"Well, rumours say the rather charming Princess is hiding out in this murky dump of a fort." Ben smirked

"and, what did Logan find?" I blushed

"Nothing, but a bunch of soldiers who are tired of this place." Ben smiled weakly "And he still wants us to stay here."

"that's my brother…Ben, do you blame yourself for this?" I traced my scar.

"Well, you gained it by protecting me." Ben sighed. "If you hadn't butted into your fight, you…" I kissed him, he looked surprised. I broke away.

"I was close to giving up, believing in my own death at the bones of hollow men as my fate. Your shot saved me. This sacr is an honour to bare, for I saved you from harm." I said.

"What as the kiss for?" Ben asked, his brow raised.

"Well, all traditional princesses give a kiss to their hero." I smiled.

"Very well, let's return to the fort for the night." Ben smiled back, I nodded in agreement and we headed back to the fort.

"Logan's waiting for all my men to die." Swift growled angrily. I was sitting on a crate, leaning lazily against the wall. My eyes lid was heavy. The soldiers were all angrily expressing themselves as I drifted off to sleep.

"_NO, ELLIOT!" I watched as Logan pointed his gun at Elliot. I ran towards them, but they seemed to get farther away. Logan Fired. I cried out, then the scene changed. I was in a forest, the day I had run away from home, the day my mother died. 20 balverines came out of the trees, I backed off. I couldn't fight them; my father saved me last time. Suddenly, fire spun around me._

I jolted up, I was laying on a pile of blankets. I heard rustling outside. A cold, eerie, winter wind caused me to shiver. The full moon shone above like a crystal orb. I got up, and went to investigate the rustling sound. I climbed to the top where the mortar was and looked over the edge, 3 hollow men were stumbling around. I went for my gun, but someone pulled me back.

"Sshh, Princess." It was Ben. "If you shot them more are likely to appear."

"Okay." I nodded as he let me go. "How long have you been awake?"

"A good hour or so. I watched you for a while." Ben said "You were peaceful at one point, but then you looked pained and you began mumbling. "

"I was having a night terror." I admitted. I looked away. "I have been haunted by them since I was little. Father always said that our family have more vivid night terrors them normal people. But I would rather not speak of this one just yet. "

"Fair enough Princess." Ben looked out over mourning wood.

" I am sorry about Jammy..." I said, Ben looked at me. "If I..."

"No." Ben stopped me, I looked at him shocked. "You can't save everyone Adan. I don't think you're meant to. " I giggled.

"I believe that was the first time you called me by my name." I smiled.

"I guess you're right." Ben chuckled. "Walter is planning to head to industrial tomorrow, as early as dawn."

"So, we will part ways?" I asked, I didn't really want to part with Ben yet. We were getting along so well, I hadn't had a friend like this since Elliot...

"No, Swifty and Wally think you'll be safer with your own... Personal guard." Ben said proudly.

"So, you're going to be my personal guard?" I asked, with a small, but happy smile.

"Yes." Ben nodded, I smiled brightly as I looked back over mourning wood. "Do you know what I'm thinking Princess?" He asked slyly

"No, but go on." I grinned

"I think you have a crush on me." Ben chuckled. Oh, Walter would have killed him if he heard our conversation.

"Oh, really?" I smirked, I was just so happy to sit here talkiu, I didn't care that we hadn't known each other for long. "Well, Captain. I must regretfully tell you, you may be right." I blushed but sighed. "but, I am afraid to love..."

"Why?" Ben asked, I turned to face him.

"Good morning you two!" Walter called up. The sun was barely showing.

"It's not even dawn yet." Ben protested

"We have quite a way to travel, so get ready." Walter explained.

"Okay!" I called and stood, so did Ben.

"Sorry if I upset you." Ben said

"It's okay, come on, let's get ready." I smiled

I had nothing to pack, so I helped Ben.

"Ben, do you have something to cover this? I feel people may get intimidated by it." I asked

"No , but here." Ben ripped the bottom of his shirt. He tied it around my head. "You'll make a good pirate." I laughed

"Thanks Ben." I smiled. In no time at all, we were ready to leave, Swift was there to see us off.

"Walter has complete faith in you, and after seeing you in action, so do I. All I ask is that you let your armies protect the people, not oppress them. Bring honour back to this uniform." Swift smiled at me

"And don't forget the pay rise!" Ben added, I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Ben." Walter growled, I shook Major Swift's hand.

"I promise." I said. Swift smiled.

"Then, farewell, and good luck and all that." Swift said, we said our farewells, then set out into mourning wood.

We passed some eco warriors. I was surprised the hollow men hadn't killed them yet. We headed into the sewer and came out in Bowerstone Industrial. Ben passed me a clock. I put it on and pulled the hood over my head, I saw a wanted poster with my face on it. I smiled, Poor Logie.

"So, who are we looking for now?" I asked

"The Bowerstone resistance." Walter said

"You mean the group lead by Page?" I had heard Logan in a meeting about her, I even noticed a poster for her arrest. Good for her!

"Yes, but Edelia, promise me that you will not react badly when we get there." Walter made me promise. I looked at him questioningly. "You'll see why, here we are." We stopped outside a door leading to more sewers. I opened it, we entered. I walked behind Ben and Walter. Sudden;y, we were stopped by a group of men. I froze and stepped back.

"Stop, we're on your side!" Walter said

"We don't listen to spies." The main man aimed at me. "Shoot!"

"Stop!" A woman and a another man appeared. "I thought I gave the orders around here Kidd."

"Sorry, I got carried away." Kidd lowered his gun.

"Page, thank you." Walter smiled "And, hello Aaron." My eye was glued onto the man next to Page. Aaron…My brother…MY TWIN BROTHER!

"Walter!" Aaron smiled "How hav…" her began cheerfully, But I turned and ran.

"Princess!" Ben yelled, I didn't turn back. For so long my brother was so close…he knew what was going on and he let me suffer alone at Logan's hand…I wouldn't…I couldn't…I ran into someone, my hood fell off. I looked up into the face of Logan.

"Edelia!" He gasped, the people backed off as I got up and backed off. "Edelia, it has been too long."

"Really? It hasn't been long enough for me…" I stood tall.

"Edelia, it is time you stopped playing this game and come home." Logan held out his hand.

"Playing? You think I am playing? You have a lot to learn if you do?" I laughed grimly.

"Edelia, I am warning you, if you don't come…" Logan began.

"You'll force me back? You never change." I folded my arms

"No, you never change." Logan came forward and took the cloth away from my, he saw my scar and flinched.

"A I said, dearest Brother, it is not a game." I growled, suddenly two guards grabbed me from behind and held my arms behind my back.

"Take her to the castle, lock her in the old tower." Logan said. "Make sure a doctor is called to examine her eye." I was dragged off. I yelled random, made up insults to Logan over my shoulder. Many people cast sorry looks my way as I was carried past. I was going to kill Logan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The engament ball and the hero of fire

"Let me GO!" I roared as they carried me into a study. They, then, let me go and locked the door behind them. I cursed them loudly. Blast it, they had taken all my weapons , apart from my guantlets, I decided not to use them as Logan would soon realise what I was. I paced the room, trying to think of a way out, well, until Logan and an Doctor came in. I sat still as the doctor examined my eye and reported to Logan. He applied a cream to my closed eye, then forced it open. I still couldn't see out of it, but it was amusing to see both Logan and the Doctor jump back.

"What happened to it?" Logan asked

"Lost it fighting." I stood, glaring at the men. "If you are quite done, may I have the cloth that covered it back?"

"I had it washed for you." Logan said, handing it to me "You are to stay in here, until I say otherwise." Then the two of them left. I found red, yellow and orange dye, I began to paint it on the cloth. By the end of it, the cloth was colored with the colors of fire. I tied it around my eye again, I felt so much better with my eye covered, or was it because the cloth once belonged to Ben? I sat down on a chair and rested my head on my knees.

"I am so sorry..." I whispered sadly

"Princess, it is time to wake up." A familar voice said, I opened my eye to see Angel and Carol standing over me.

"Angel! Carol!" I jumped up and hugged them.

"It is good to see you too, Princess. But, there is a party down stairs which your brother wishes you attend." Carol said, nervously.

"Oh, okay." I stepped back as Angel passed me a gown, then left. They knew something, what had my brother planned? I changed into the gown, then two guards took me down to the party, I found it was more like a ball then a party. I was led through the crowd of nobles towards my brother, he was talking to Reaver. The reason children were forced to work, I stood to my fullest hight as I joined them.

"Ah, Edelia, thank you for joining us!" Logan grinned, he was drunk. I growned at him in desgust, a typical noble, he took after mother in that sense. "You remember Reaver, don't you?"

"How could I forget the person I enjoy to debat with the most." I glared at the industrial lord.

"My dear princess, an honour. As always." Reaver looked over me with his golden amber eyes. "I must say, you looked ravishing tonight."

"Well, keep looking and it may just be the last thing you ever see." I threatened, Logan sighed, but Reaver's smug smirked didn't fualter, if anything it got wider. "Why did you drag me down into this hellhold brother? I have better things to do then talk to people like you."

"You'll see." Logan smiled, I began to worry even more. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an annocemnent to make now my sister has kindly joined our number."

"You are the one who locked me in the tower." I grumbled, quietly to myself.

"I am happy to say best wishes to Reaver on his engament to my sister, Princess Edelia-Adan." Logan said, I froze, What?! Engagment to Reaver? That monster? I heard whispers from the crowd.

_'Why would Reaver her?'_

_'I heard she has lost her left eye.'_

The fire in my heart roared angerily, growing stronger.

"I hope you will also wish them the best of luck." Logan raised his glass.

"NO!" I said loudly, everyone looked at me. Reaver and Logan turned to me.

"No what, my love?" Reaver asked

"I refuse to marry you,and I am not your love." I replied and began to walk away.

"Edelia, mother wanted you to marry Reaver." Logan said "And so you shall."

"When did mother decide what was best for me? She's never cared!" I turned on him angerily. "You should really have listened to Father's warning."

"Which one would that be?" Logan asked, his voice echoed the boredom he had when he heard Father telling me of his lastest adventures.

"How you shoulder never mess with fire, not matter how small it may be." I said

"That was nonsenses." Logan glared.

"Just like mothers belief in you and Aaron being heroes and me never being one." I told him airly.

"You know nothing of heroes, sister!" Logan tooked a deep breath. "Return my sister to her chamber." As guards appraoched he looked at me dead in the eye. "Mother was never wrong, Father filled your head with fairytales." I glared back, just as the guards reached out for me, I created a tornado of fire around. I smiled at the screams and running feet. The nobles had run, they know what me being like this.

When the fire calmed, I looked around, all of the nobles had gone, whimps. I grunted as the guards ran at me, one knocked me side ways, they took my guantlets from my hands, without them the feeling of helplessness waved over me. I looked over at Logan.

"the only daughter, the one with the destiny of a hero." I smirked, Reaver came over to me, he lifted my chin with his forefinger, I glare at him.

"Don't worry my little dove, you will not be caged long. Tomorrow you will joining me at my manor." He cooed

"Oh, yippee." I growled

"I knew you would enjoy that news, see you tomorrow my dove." Reaver happily left, The guards took my back to my tower, I glared at Angel and Carol as I passed, they bowed their heads ashamed. How could they have done this to me? Their Princess? Their Hero? Their hope?

The next day, I was woken early, washed, dressed and pushed out of the castle doors and into a carriage before I utter a single letter. I was to travel with Reaver, I sat far from him, yet he continued to flirt with me, which, I was proud to say, failed. I spotted a young girl running after the carriage, then she fell. I gasped, pushing open the carriage door and jumped out. Reaver had to demand for the carriage driver to stop as I ran to the littler girl, I could see people watching in interest. I helped the girl up, I got a handkie from my small shoulder bag and cleaned the mud from her face.

"Edelia dear, we really must get going if we want to reach the manor before nightfall." Reaver called "I have a job to do after all."

"And as Princess of Albion, it is my job to help the people. So, let me do my job, and I will let you do yours." I replied, I smiled at the girl, cleaning the last bit of mud from her cheek.

"Thank you Princess Edelia." She smiled

"Call me Adan, I am more of a hero then a Princess." I whispered, her eyes brightened. She gave me a letter before skipping off. I rejoined Reaver, after slipping the letter into my bag. I sat in silnce for the rest of the journey, I could fell Reaver watching me, but I didn't move, and I bearly breathed. When we finally reached Millfields it was already dark.

"We would have made it sooner if you hadn't stop to help that orphan." Reaver sighed as he helped me out. I said nothing, I had only just realised Snow had not been with me since the Hollowman attack, he had probably chased one and got lost, I worried for a second, before remembering he was part wolf. I knew we would cross paths again.

Millfields manor was agrand place, TReaver gave me a quick tour, not that I paid any attention to what he said.

"You know, our relationship must be from both ways. You need to love me as I love you." Reaver said

"So says someone who doesn't haven't a heart to even understand the meaning of love." I sneered

"oh, my dearest dove, is our marriage going to be founded on a love-hate relationship." Reaver asked, his tone mocking me.

"I guess." I replied dully, I waited for Reaver to reply with some witty remark, but he didn';t. Instead he took me to his study. I sat on a couch as Reaver sat down to get some work done. I took out the letter the little girl gave me. The word 'Urgent' was written across it. I opened it and began to read.

_'Edelia,_

_I know you must hate me right now, but we need to talk. We've knowm about Logan's plans to marry you off to Reaver for a while. That Ben Finn keeps saying you'll be fine, but I know you. I know you must be scared.' _Whatever. I thought. _'We have a plan, Reaver will be holding one of his secret sociaity meetings soon, we planto enter it disguesed. We'll get you out._

_Love Aaron'_

"interesting read?" Reaver asked, I jumped. He was standing right in front of me. I quicky stuffed the letter into my bag.

"As I said before, Leave me to do my job and I will leave you to do yours!" I glared up at him.

"Yes, but what about our duty, once we are wed." Reaver smirked

"Reaver, there will never be 'our' duty. You better get used to that fact fast." I told him

"My dear, I have bedded many woman, and men for that matter, You will not be able to resiste me for long." Reaver growled seductively "You'll be begging like the rest of them."

"Beg? I am a Princess and a Hero. I do not beg. I have dignity to hold to, thank you very much!" I folded my arms across my chest.

"You'll see my dear, I can be very tempting and persausive." Reaver leaned in closer, The next thing I knew was he was kissing me. I tried pushing him away, I was surprised to see he backed off pretty quickly. I panted, glaring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL REAVER!" I yelled, blushing.

"That, dearest, was a taster. You will be back for more." Reaver smiled, then a ginger butler came in, saying dinner was ready. Reaver smirked down at me and held out his hand.

"I can walk myself, I don't need your help!" I pushed his hand away and got up, walking out of the room ahead of him.a

During dinner, I sat poking my chicken piece. Did Logan forget to tell him I was a Vegitatian? Maids came in and out whispering to Reaver. In the end he excused himself and left me alone.

"Excuse me, Princess." A Maid appeared at my side. "Would you prefer if I got you something less, meaty?" She smiled understandingly.

"If you wouldn't mind." I nodded, she took my plate and returned with a nice salad. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." she bowed and left. I happily ate the salad, before heading out the dining hall myself. I began to wish I paid attention to the mini tour, I was soon lost. I stopped in the hall, this place looked familar, then again, it had pictures of Reaver everywhere, like every other part fo the manor.

"Edelia?" I turned to see Logan and Reaver at the door to the study.

"Logan." I glared, before looking at Reaver. "I'm lost."

"I guessed as much. Barry." Reaver called, the ginger butler appeared from nowhere. "Take Princess Edelia to our chambers."

"Yes Siw." He nodded, without a word I followed him. He left me in Reaver's room. It was huge, there was a huge fire place, with shelves of ancient book volumes. A giant four poster bed stood at one end of the room, there was a huge canopy of red velvet bed curtins. I looked at the book titles.

"I gathered many of those on my travels." I heard Reaver enter the room. I didn't reply and pulled off a huge book. I opened it up and sat on the carpet before the roaring fire. "Are you even going to talk to me?"

"What?" I looked at him annoyed, my face burned red and I burried my face in my hands "Sweet parents of Avo, get some clothes on!" I cried. Reaver chuckled.

"Why? I think you'll find my Phsyic to your liking, and pleasure." Reaver said

"If you don't get changed, I swear you'll wake up with part of your body missing!" I growled. Reaver sighed.

"There, better?" I peeked, he had got on a apir of undergarments.

"That will do." I nodded and looked back at the book.

"Don't stay up too late, little Dove. " Reaver said, I heard him get into bed. After a few minutes, I heard him snoring. I grinned. So, the devil does sleep? I snuck over and took a small blanket. I lay down on the rug before the fire place and continued reading into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Nightmares and the Wheel of Misfortune.

_"You'll never be like your father, you are nothing to us!" Mother said, I looked up at her._

_"But, I..." I began_

_"Not another word from you. Logan, Aaron, Walter is waiting for you in the trainning room." Mother said, my brothers went off._

_"Madam, someone is here to see King Sparrow, I told him he is away on business, so he wants to speak to you." Jasper said_

_"Send him in." Mother told him, Jasper left and a man wearing a white tailed coat with black fur came in. His firey amber burned into my earthy brown._

_"Your majesty." He bowed_

_"Good to meet you, Edelia, leave us." Mother commanded me._

_"No! Not until I can train with my brothers!" I shouted_

_"No, even with training, you would a useless hero." Mother growl, tears welled up in my eyes, I turned and Ran._

"Edelia!" Reaver said in a worried voice, I sat up quickly in acold sweat, I was panting and tear wet my cheeks. Reaver was knelling next to me.

"Reaver...I..." I began to cry, I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. I hated being passed around like a parcle, I hated feeling weak, I hated being in the control of someone else, I hated me.

"It's okay." Reaver said, hugging me. "I will look after you."

"I don't want you to look after me." I sniffed "I want Walter, Jasper. I want my Father!" Reaver stroked my hair as I cried onto his shoulder, I ended up falling asleep in his arms.

Over the next few days, I tried to avoid Reaver, but when I was reading he would often come a read with me. I wondered if he was keeping an eye on me. One evening, when we were reading, I realised Reaver was figety.

"Are you okay Reaver?" I asked, turning to look at him

"I am fine, my dove." Reaver smirked. "though I am having a party, with...a few friends tonight."

"Oh, I see." I went back to my book, I remembered the letter from Aaron.

"You are welcome to join me." Reaver smiled "Maybe we can have a little fun too, my minx."

"Eeww." I shook my head "Forget it!"

"Very well, my dove." Reaver stood. "I have to prepare for it." He kissed my cheek and left. I put my book away and went up to our chamber. I dug through my clothes until I found my guild seal, a plan formed in my mind." I changed into a nightgown and got into our bed. Phase 1 - Prentend to be asleep. I lay down and hugged my guild seal, I closed my eyes. Not long later, I heard the door opened and footsteps approach me. "Sleep well, my dove. My hero." Reaver kissed my cheek, I waited until heard the door shut, then I jumped out of bed and teleported to the santuary. Jasper was surprised, yet pleased to see me. I changed into my hero outfit that Jasper had put together for me and I got my weapons back, including my guantlets. I gave Jasper a quick hug before returning to the manor. I easily found the party room, I knelt outside the door to listen.

"Are you sure you would be allowed to do this?" Someone asked

"Would you like to help them?" Reaver asked

"We would never accept help from you!" A voice growled, I gasped. BEN!

"Would anyone...care, to help them?" Reaver ignored him.

"ME!" I ran into the room, I didn't realise that there was a balcony so I tripped over the edge, but I still landed gracefully on my feet.

"Edelia, I thought..." Reaver began

"As I said before, leave me to do my job. Please remember, I am a hero, not just a Princess." I smiled

"Edelia!" I turned to see Aaron and Page. Ben pulled me into a hug.

"It's great to see you Princess. I hope nightmares haven't been bothering you too much." Ben grinned.

"I'll tell you later, I'm going to help you servive this...whatever Reaber has palnned for you!" I smiled

"So, you planned this along?" Reaver raised his brow. "That time you started crying, was that just an act?"

"I wish." I muttered

"You started crying? Edelia, you are a hero! You shouldn't cry..." Aaron began.

"Oh, shut up Aarpon! You had mother making sure you got everything you little black heart desired!" I glared at him "I was nothing to her, yet I stand here today proving every thing she believed wrong!"

"Ok, oak, lets get this partuy started!" Reaver butted in.

"Yeah, then I'll finish with you." I shot an evil look at Aaron, Ben was grinning, clearly amused.

"Spin the Wheel of Misfortune." Reaver said, I saw a wheel spin, it landed on a symbol. I grinned, Hobbes!

"Great!" I smiled

"You know what we're facing?" aaron asked, he looked shooked.

"I've fought many of monsters on my journey. These included." I headed towards the open gates, drewing my sword as I went. "We're in for a treat."

"I thought you said your sister was someone who hated fighting?" Page whispered to Aaron, as they followed.

"It is great to see you're still your normal self." Ben laughed, Aaron looked surprised

"You didn't hear what happened when Logan annanoced my engament to Reaver, did you?" I looked amused

"No, but do tell." Aaron sneered, mockingly acting as if he was interested

"A fire tornado, though, I am still unsure how i did it." I grinned as we entered the new chamber. "Now, it is time to play!" I leaned on my sword

"you're raring to go my dove, just try not to get killed before our wedding will you?" Reaver said

"ME, killed, you really know hwo to insult a hero." I smiled "Bring on the beasts!"

"Adan...what creatures are we fighting?" Ben asked

"May I Reaver?" I looked up at him.

"I wanted to do it, but If my dove wants to, she may." Reaver nodded

"Great, bring on the Hobbes!" I called out cheerfully, from holes all around the chamber came Hobbes, they ran at us.

"Hobbes?" Aaron repeated. "What in Father's name is a Hobbe?" He swung his sword at them.

"You were taught to fight, but know nothing of the creatures that dwell across the land?" I sliced open a summoner Hobbe.

"Oh, shut up Edelia, if you know what they are tell us!" Aaron demanded angerily.

"Let's see...Hobbes, Hobbes..." I mocked him

"Edelia! Just tell us?" Aaron growled

"Please, I hate fighting creatures I know nothing about!" Page shot two or three of them down.

"Hobbes, legends claim they were once children." I told them, Aaron looked horrified as I easily desposed of six Hobbes. "Well, children led astray by dark nymphs and shadows." I added, I had an idea. "Hey, Ben! Back me up!"Ben stood back to back with me as I leveled up my fire power. I finished off the Hobbes. I put my sword away

"How could you kill them if they were children?" Page asked

"Well, Hobbes are beasts. They share no human emtion, they eat humans. They destoryed and killed passangers of the monorail." I sighed as we headed back to the main chamber. "They are dark creatures, Walter and I couldn't save anyone from the monorail, I saw them burn, but I couldn't save them..." I fell silent. I knew the three of them watched me as I tried to remain calm.

"Well, you all handled yourself quite well." Reaver said, he tapped the floor with his cane, this time it stopped on one which I couldn't make out. "Ah, it would never be a party without these gentlemen, so Hallow, yet so hollow."

"Hollowmen..." I froze. Ben took my hand and led me through the passage into the chamber. After the gate closed behind us, Wisps flew into the ground. "Ben, what do I do?" I asked

"Stay back, I'm not letting you get hurt again." Ben said, I was going to move, but a load of Hollowmen surrounded us. I backed into Ben.

"I'll stay with you Captain." I told him. And so, it was like that. Ben protected me, I often let a fire ball or two loose. Amazingly, the Hwalking bones parted me and Ben. I found myself in the center surround by Hollowmen.

"EDELIA!" Aaron yelled, I felt a familar power bursting forth, but I lost all sense.

"I can't believe Reaver said we could take her if we won." Ben said, I was lying in someone's arms.

"Yes, what happened?" I heard Walter.

"Balverines..." I mumbled

"Balverines? Those creature the guests changed into?" Page muttered

"Did she know what they were?" Aaron asked, his voice was far away.

"Father...help...they...are..coming..." I faded into unconciousness again...

_"Child! To your room!" Mother commanded_

_"But I..." I began_

_"NOW!" Mother roared, Aaron and Logan watched from the sidelines._

_"NO! I hate you, you are a Shadow! A beats yet unheard!" I cried, and Ran. I didn't care where I would end up, I just ran..._

_"Father?" I whimpered, Balverines surrounded me, at least 20 of them._

_"Adan, don't worry. I'll...NO!" Father yelled, a balverine ran at me. Power surgeed through my body, I lost all control.#_

"Balverines!" I cried, jolting awake, scaring everyone in the room. I was shaking violently, cold sweat beaded my forehead.

"There isn't any Balverines, stupid." Aaron mumbled, Ben glared at him and sat by my side.

"Where?" He asked kindly

"The forest, Father came for me...Balverines came...20 in one place...I..." I stopped, Ben hugged me.

"It's okay...You're safe here." Ben said

"Please don't leave me by myself." I whimpered quietly.

"Why..?" Ben asked

"I am afraid." I replied. "I was always left alone..."

"If that was true, why didn't you tell Walter?" Aaron said, Ben and I looked at him. Walter looked between us and sighed

"He has a point Edelia..." Walter began

"It's Adan and how could I? You were busy trainning _'Mommy's little heroes'_ a;; the time!" I stood up and glared at my brother. "Only Jasper seemed to care about how I felt!"

"You need to grow up." Aaron scoffed.

"Grow up?" I repeated.

"Oh dear..." Ben back away from me.

"Grow up? YOU'RE TELLING ME TO GROW UP? i NEVER HAD WHAT YOU HAD, BROTHER! I WAS NOTHING TO MOTHER AND WITH FATHER GONE MOST OF THE TIME I ONLY HAD JASPER TO CARE FOR ME!" I yelled at him "YOU RAN AWAY TWO YEARS AGO AND YOU'VE BEEN WORKING WITH THE REBELS, BUT WHAT IN AVO'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN DOING. FUCK ALL, THAT'S WHAT! PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SURFFERING AND I AM THE ON;LY ONE WHO HAS TAKEN STEPS TO STOP IT!"

"Oh really, what have you done, little sister?" Aaron asked]

"Started the Revoltion. Got Sabine and the dwellers on my side, and Saker with his mercinaries. Not to mention my title sake, I am not called the Hero of Brightwall for nothing." I said, I smiled at Ben "Oh, not to mention I have gained the loyality of the Swift bridged, the most trust worthy soldiers in all of Albion."

"Wait, Sabine joined you?" Aaron looked shooked,

"Yeah, I had to get Father's treasure, stop Saker and his men killing the dwellers, and get Brightwall to share their food." I shrugged as if it was no big deal "Then, I promised to restore mispeak and protect their rights to dwell in them, and to deal with Logan once I become Queen."

"If you become Queen? I am your older twin brother, I am next in line." Aaron said

"I am stronger then you, and I know more about Albion then you do." I growled.

"I have faced death, I have watched people die at Logan's hand." Aaron told me " You've never..."

"I have never..." I repeated, I sat back down. "Elliot..." I whispered

"That's that boy got to do with anything." Aaron asked, annoyed.

"Everyhting, he's the reason I knew it was time to go, that IO couldn't stay in the castle." I explained "Logan made me choose between him and some mob leaders, whoever I chose would be killed..."

"You choose the leaders, that's why they never returned!" Page growled

"No, I couldn't think strainght...Lo-Logan killed them all!" I bowed my head, tears fell onto my lap. "I couldn't decide and they all suffered!" I stood up again "I must be the one to punish Logan, I have suffered at hands more then you have. I am also a hero and Theresa said it is my destiny to rule."

"Why not rule together? Brother and siter working together." A girl smiled, she kissed Aaron on the lips.

"Err...who are you?" I asked, feeling like I was missing something, Aaron looked horrified, he looked at Page, who shrugged.

"Amber, Princess, this is my husband to be." The girl smiled

"Wait! You're marrying my brother?!" I said.

"Your brother?" Amber repeated, we looked at each other, before turning to Aaron.

"Aaron!" We both growled

"Oh dear..." Aaron muttered, nothing was more dangerous then two angry women.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - My Sister-in-law and Benjimin Finn.

I sat in a tavern, I didn't drink, so I just drank pure water from the Well spring cave.

"Hallo Princess." Ben Finn joined me.

"Hello Ben." I replied, he sat next to me.

"water? If you want to drown your sorrows, try Bowerstone best beer." Ben grinned and ordered two tankards of it, he passed me one.

"You're joking, right?" I looked at him, he shook his head. I sighed, and took a sip. It was quite nice, I drained it. Ben grinned.

"Feeling better?" Ben asked

"Yep." I smiled, Ben finished his and ordered another two. We started a drinking contest, Men cheered on Ben as we reached our ninth drink, the beer had not affect me as much as it did Ben. I drained the Tankard, Bne could hardly lift his up. "Do I win?" I asked, feeling a little tipsy. Ben groaned, I laughed "come on, lets go." I helped him out of the Tavern.

Soon we weresitting by the sea by Bowerstone docks.

"You are pissed." I giggled at him.

"My lady, you have no idea, what being pish, pish..." He stopped as if trying to find the word "What being pissed is."

"No, but I know what it looks like." I smiled

"Well, I am not pissed." Ben said

"Prove it!" I challenaged. I was shocked when Ben kissed me, i blushed, but it didn't fell disguesed as I had done when Reaver had done it. I felt disappointed when Ben pulled away. "You are pissed." I told him

"Do you want me to prove how Sober I am?" Ben asked in a serious voice.

"Please do." I blushed, leaning forward, but he stopped me.

"Wait, come with me." Ben took my hand, I gladly allowed him too lead the way.

Ben's lips crushed mine as soon as the door to our rented room closed, my eyes were closed.

"Princess..." Ben whispered, I opened my eyes and looked at him, he smiled down at me. His cheeks were tinted red, he took off the cloth hiding my eyes "You're beautiful."

"Ben..." I muttered, I closed my eyes as he caught my lips again.

I was lying on something warm, i opened my eyes to see the bright blue eyes of Benjimin Finn looking back at me.

"Morning Princess." He smirked.

"Morning Captain." I smiled

"Do you believe I was sober now?" ben asked

"You fell alseep." I booped his nose, he chuckled. I saw our shirts on the floor. Thats as far as Ben got before the Beer knocked him out.

"Are you going to let me get up?" Ben asked, his brow raised. I smiled and traced his six pack woth my fore finger.

"I do prefer to look at you like this." I muttered.

"I though you would." Ben smiled smuggly

"But, people may start thinking things." I added

"I didn't think that would bother you." Ben fiddled with the purple part of my hair

"I don't, but I have a feeling my brother has a great diaslikeing towards you." I said

"Is that a nice way of saying he hates me?" Ben inquired.

"Yes, it is." I had a sly idea. "why not keep it a secret between us?" I suggested.

"A secret affair Princess, I didn't know you had it in you." Ben smirked. I smiled and sat up, stretching, I felt Ben get up, them my shirt hit me in the face. Ben chuckled. "Got you."

"Ben!" I giggled, as he put his shirt back on.

"Next time, I'll make sure I am not as drunk as I was last night, so I don't pass out again." Ben kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled, he headed down stairs to pay for the room. I put my shirt back on and made myself look presentable. A trait I got from Jasper. Old habites die hard as Walter says.

I joined Ben outside, people were heading towards the castle. He looked at me worried, I understood, this couldn't be good.

"Ben! Adan!" Amber came running over

"Amber, what's going on?" I asked

"Don't know, but Logan's going to make a speech." Amber said

"oh, well, lets go and listen." I took Ben and Amber's hands and dragged them to the castle grounds to listen to my brother speak.

"Traitors walk amongst us." Logan told the crowd of nervous people. I pushed my way through the crowd, I saw Major Swift being dragged onto a stage. I knew it meant no good, so I continued fighting my way forward. "All traitors to the crown will be punished" Logan said, I climbed up and drew my blade, i knocked the bullet shot at Major Swift away. The guard who shot at Major Swift drew his blade, but I sliced open his neck.

"Major Swift is no traitor!" I cried to the crowd, Swift looked surprised. "Only one traitor stands before us. That traitor is my brother! Logan! He has gone against you! He has turned his back against our kingdom!" I spoke out

"Get her!" Logan commanded, Guards ran at me.

"Get out of here Swifty." I broke his chains

"But..." Swift began

"Now, Ben and Amber are in the crowd, go!" I pushed him into the crowd, I readied my sword. A gun shot rang through the garden, I drop my sword as a bullet impaled itself in my arm. I glared up and saw Logan thanking Reaver, who looked at me with dark eyes. I picked up my sword with my good hand, I wouldn't give up without a fight.

I fought off the guards, but more bullets found their way into my body. One in each leg, and another one joined the first. I fell to my knees, I was loosing too much blood. A guard dragged me to my feet, the people had all backed off.

"Dear sister, you know nothing about traitors." Logan said loudly

"I do...I read all the books in the Library..." I winced in pain "You...hurt the...people."

"You will never understand." Logan growled. "Take her to her room, NOW!" I was taken to my old room, I was left lying on my bed, unable to move. Then Reaver entered.

"Go away!" I turned my head away from the man who had shot me.

"Well, Princess, as your fiancee, no. Secondly, I am here to remove the bullets." Reaver said

"Yeah, they are there because you are the one who shot me." I growled

"Just stay still." Reaver commanded.

"I can't move anyway..." I replied sourly. I closed my eyes as Reaver began to dislodge the bullets.

I woke up in Reaver's room, I sat up Reaver was watching a fire burn in the grand fire place. I got out of bed and sat on a chair across from Reaver.

"Good morning." Reaver muttered sarcastically

"Shut up." I growled, watching the fire too.

"Wjhat were you thinking my dove?" Reaver asked

"I couldn't let Swift die...I hate Logan killing people as if it was a circus act." I sighed

"Logan is angry with you, you know." Reaver watched me "He is trying to think of a way to punish you without killing you."

"He should kill me, I am a rebel after all." I looked over ar him, our eyes met. His were still the firey amber color. "I am Edelia-Adan the rebelling hero princess of Brightwall."

"Um, Logan doesn't want to kill you for two reasons. Firstly, you are his sister." Reaver said "The other reaso is, I won't let him."

"Because I am meant to be your bride?" I asked, the vemon in my voice couldn't have been clearer.

"No, I made a promise to your Father." Reaver looked away. "I promised tpo watch out for your well being."

"You did..." I began, but a servant burst in.

"The king is here!" He said, just as Logan walked in.

"Reaver, I need to speak to you." Logan said harshly, Reaver left the room with him. I knew Logan was going to tell Reaver my fate, the expecting Reaver to tell me. Logan couldn't bare to tell me my punishment in person. I fiddled with the bandage on my arm, I took it off, I didn't have any wounds. The advantage of being a hero. Reaver came in again, he was paler then normal.

"Reaver?" I asked

"He...He has decided to have you beaten to near death..." Reaver sighed

"Then, lets go. The faster it is done, the faster Logan can leave me be." I stood up.

"no, it's tomorrow. He plans to do it in front of the people of Bowerstone." Reaver said. "I believe he has found something that will make a heroes fast healing useless, so you will have to endure the injuries longer then normal."

"Oh..."I sat down, I sighed. "And, how is he planning to beat me to near death?"

"whipping." Reaver replied. I looked into the fire, Logan was going to pay for the pain he was going to cause me and the people. "He wants you to wear this. I could also give you something that will make you not feel the pain."

"No thanks, I'll deal with it. I am feeling ill, I am going back to sleep." I went to bed, dreading what was come within the hours before me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Scars of a traitor

I sat by a stream, I was hiding in the shadow of a huge tree, washing my feet/. I had run away from Reaver, and my brother. I stood and jumped across the stream, I was in silverpines. I was planning on going to the dwellers, well, to Saker first I journeyed on.

When I finally reached Saker's camp, I was welcome gratefully. They gave me a female mercenary outfit. I had only been wearing a pain skirt and blood stained bandages around my chest. Then I travelled up Mispeak mountain. Seeing me was a great surprise, but a happy one for the dwellers. I spoke to Sabine alone, everyone had heard about what Logan had done to me and feared him even more. I reasured the Dwellers that I planned to carry on with the revolution, before begining the long journey to Bowerstone.

10 days passed before I reached Bowerstone Industrial, it was dark and I was able to reacjh the rebel base without being seen. I entered and saw there were no rebels as I made my way to the main room. I stopped outside the door as I heard voice

"Logan has killed her, we all know that!" Walter growled

"Don't give up Wally. Not even Death would be stupid enough or willing to take Adan before her time." Ben tried to reasure him.

"Walter is right, I mean, Edelia had been missing for ages." Aaron sighed

"Well, I am with Ben, Adan is the only hope for the people. She wouldn't want Logan to take that hope from them." Swift said

"I hope she is happy now she is at peace." Amber whispered mournfully.

"I am certainly not happy!" I stormed in, everyone jumped. "And I am certinally not dead you morons!"

"Edelia, I knew you weren't dead!" Aaron grinned

"Like hell you did, from what I heard, Only Ben and Swift believed I was still kicking ass." I said "You were practically planning my funeral."

"I am glad you are alive!" Walter pulled me into a hug, i yelped in pain.

"But, hug me and I might not be for much longer." I groaned

"We saw what happened, you were so brave, you didn't scream out at all." Ben smiled

"I had to hold him back." Aarong sighed. "Or, we both wuld have been dead." I smiled as I saw Aaron had a black eye, Ben must have punched him.

"Thank you." I looked around and saw Page and the other rebels.

"You were remarkable. The people have even more faith in you. They admire what you did, facing off against your brother with no fear." Page said

"I was afraid, but I just father's technic of hiding it." I told her

"Well, I know where to find more allies" Swift spoek out.

"Where?" Aaron asked

"Arorua." Swift replied simply

"That's a dead land." Page looked confused

"No, Logan went there once, he became king when he went, he returned and never told us what it was like." Aaron and I said together.

"There is only one way to find out." Walter said

"Go there." Aaron nodded

"Well, I am going." I told them

"No, you are obviously tired and need more time to recover." Walter shook his head.

"In your dreams, I am the leader of this revolution, I am going!" I folded my armns

"Fine, but we'll wait a few days." Walter sighed "You are too much like you father, I believe I told him the same thing once."

"Good, make sure you don't leave without me." I told them, I was ever so proud of taking after my father. "I'm going for a walk." I left.

I walked down the shadowed ally ways in Bowerstone Industrial.

"Princess." Someone whispered, I turned and was greeting with the face of Ben Finn.

"Ben!" I smiled, he kissed me, I kissed him back. He hands were holding on to hips softly as if he was afraid of hurting me.

"I was so worried." Ben panted though the deep kisses.

£I would have never given uo, I will always be fighting for what is right." I muttered, we finally parted, Ben smiled.

"Is your back okay?" He asked

"It hurts, But I am not sure. I haven't taken the bandages off." I told him.

"Well, lets go to a inn, so I can take a look." Ben took my hadn and led me tot he closest inn.

"Oww..." I whimpered as Ben began to slowly remove the bandages.

"I am so sorry." Ben appologised as he took the last of the wrapping off.

"So...how does it look?" I asked

"Red, swollen and infected." Ben replied as he traced a long line acroos my back.

"Can you help it heal?" I flinched

"I can try, but I know they will scar." Ben informaed me, I shivered.

"Please." I whispered, Ben kissed my cheek then got to work cleaning the gashes on my back. He poured something over my back, before putting a fresh bandage around me.

"There you go." BEn hugged me. I leaned into him, the pain residing.

"Thank you Ben." I sighed in relief, my back no longer hurting as it once did. I was tired and closed my eyes.

"Rest, I won't let anyone wake you." Ben reasured me, stroking my hair. I snuggled into him, happy to be there in his arms.

"Princess...hey, Princess." Ben wpoke me, I opened my eye lazily. Ben was standing above me.

"BEn?" I asked, I noticed he looked worried. "what's happened?"

"Logan's men are looking in all the houses for you. We have to leave, Now! The inn keeper knows who you are and is willing to help us get away." Ben helped me up.

"Where are the men now?" I yawned

"Two houses away." Ben lead me down the stairs. The inn keeper allowed us to leave out the back. We rushed down ally ways, until we reached the rebel hideout. The rebels were surprised as Ben and I entered panting.

"What's happened?" Page asked

"Logan's men are out looking for Adan." Ben explained, breathing deeply.

"We have to stay low until we are sure they have completed their search." Page folded her arms.

"Or, we could set out for Anourura. My back is feeling a lot better." I suggested. "The faster we get there and find out what's there, the faster we can take the crown from Logan!"

"Are you sure?" Walter asked

"Positive." I nodded, Walter mulled it over for a while.

"Very well, Aaron, you'll have to stay here." Walter said

"Fine, just look after my baby sister." Aaron told him

"We're the same age!" I replied sharply.

"Ben, you go with Adan, she'll need a personal guard." Swift told Ben, who nodded.

"Oh on, I don't trust him any where near my sister!" Aaron growled

"Oh shut up! I can take care of myself." I glared at him

"Really? You do seem to get into a lot of trouble." Aaron said

"Well, heroes do get into trouble. Ftaher was shut in the Spire for ten years, I have been brutally battered by my oldest brother." I moved my hair out of my good eye. "Theresa said I would have to face many challanges on my journey." Aaron turned away, I loved it when I won an arguement against him.

"So, Ben take Adan to the docks." Walter said "I need to talk to Page and Aaron."

"Okay, come on Princess." Ben said, we went out the back of the sewers. I drew my sword, as Ben and I approached a guard in the royal purple. He saw me, but before he could raise the alarm, Ben shot him between the eyes. "come on." Ben urged me forward.

We fought our way through Logan's elite guards, none of them came close to me, mostly because Ben shot them before they could even consider getting close. Part of the machinery was blown up, Ben and I laughed as we ran passed wondering what the look on Reaver's face would be when he found out. We met Walter at the docks.

"Where's Page?" Ben asked

"She's staying here, she is going to plan the revolutiuon from here." Walter said

"Okay, let's go, not all ships are destoryed." I said, getting on the closest ship. "We're going to be followed."

"okay, lets go." Walter agreed, we sailed off towards the mysterious land of Anourua.

"They are gaining on us! We're not going to make it to shore!" I cried, Ben stood by my side.

"WAlter! What should we do?" He called

"Nothing, we'll have to face them, we cannot out run them!" Walter joined us. My heart sank, I was going to be taken back to Reaver and forced to marry him!

"We can't give up, if I hide, they may think I'm not on board and let you go." I said, Bena nd Walter nodded glummly as I went to hide. I listened as one ship came next to ours. I didn't heard words, but instead two cannon shots. Our boat was mashed and I lost all sense.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - The nightmare cave and the crawler

I groaned, I felt something kiss my face, I opened my eyes weakil and saw a furry face.

"Snow!" I smiled

"Stay strong" Theresa, who stood before me, said before vanishing.

"Ben? BEN!" I heard Walter shout.

"Come on boy." I got to my feet and followed Walter's footprints until I found him.

"Ben!" Walter called again

"Isn't Ben here?" I asked worried

"No, I just hope..." Walter stopped, as we made our way towards a horrible looking cave. "No, Ben's a strong swimmer, he's probably on an island, palm tress exotic cocktails, beautiful women, jammy sod." Walter added, my heart twinged with hope. Walter was right, Ben was fine, but I felt he would be searching for us, just as we searched for him. After we get out of this cave, Ben and I would be together again. Snow Paw ran ahead, Walter was pleased to see him, even though he was confused on how he got there

"There is one more thing I would like to say before we get in there." Walter sighed

"Go on." I looked at him

"BALLS!" He yelled.

"Better?" I asked, laughing. Snow started barking.

"I hope he has found a five star luxary inn." Walter said, it turned out that Snow had found a load of bats. "Bat...He found bats. Good boy, bats are exactly what we need right now." I tried to hide my laughter by burning a few bats. We found an old temple sort of place. In the center of the floor was a hole and stair case, blocked by a weird purple shield. I saw a large selection of skeletons. "It seems we are not the only ones here." Walter said as we walked around the bodies. "Go and look in those papers. They must have a way to get out." I went to the farthest pile of papers. I found something that looked like a book, I read through it, it wasn't a book, but a diary.

"Hey Walter!" I called "Listen to this _'We know now we can never escape it...Darkness Incarnated...'_ Creepy right?"

"I found something too. Most of it is nonsense." Walter stood up holding a book facing the the shield thing, he read aloud from the diary, not that I paid much attention as I looked through the other papers. I was shocked to see, once Walter finished speaking the shield vanished. I rushed over and looked down.

"The only way out is down." I said, my heart sank, I hated being underground.

"It looks a bit dark down there, doesn't it?" Walter muttered

"Well, let's get down there and out." I began to travelling down the stairs, Walter followed, the purple shield reappeared, enclosing us in. The only way was to continue our path down into the darkness below.

We travelled in the dark with only a flaming torch to light our way, We were thankful that Snow found the torch to start with. I halt onto Walters arm was we walked. I began wishing I had my father's bag, but I had left it at Reaver's.

"Walter, Look!" I pointed out another magic purple shield thing.

"Leave this to Walter the Scholar." Walter reasured me, jokingly. He read another passage from the diary he had found. and we got through, and as before it repeared behind us. "Do you get the feeling the someone is playing games with you?" Walter asked

"All the time." I admitted. We travelled on, I heard a voice, it was ghostly.

_**'The darkness will take control.' It rasped**_

"Walter!" I sqeaked, frightened.

"It's okay...Bloody hell!" He gasped, as shadow beings with black wings ran at us.

_**'The children are hungry!' The voice laughed.**_I drew my sword and began to fight them off. Walter threw the torch at something.

"We have to get out of here, it won't stop until it's killed us!" Walter and I began to run. Walter stopped before ledge, but I continued and jumped to the ground below. "Are you okay?" Walter asked.

"Yes, it isn't that fair down." I looked up, I couldn't see him.

"Okay, I can do this...1...2..." Walter stopped aburtly, I heard him scream.

"Walter? WALTER!" I cried out, I began to cry. I turned and ran, I had to get Walter back.

_**'You let him die.' The voice laughed mencingly.**_

"He is not dead!" I roared. "If he is, your end is fast approaching!" More shadows appeared, I fought them off. It was easier then last time, was it because of my anger? My determination to save Walter?

After a while I found Walter, a dark gloopy liquid oozed from his eyes and mouth. I went up to him, I was unsure what to do.

_**'We have been waiting for you for centuries, didn't the blind seeress tell you about us?' The voice laughed**_

"You've been waiting? For me?..." I repeated, before I could say anything else, more shadows attacked. I drew my sword and fought them off, easily ridding them from the chamber.

_**'The children have wondered around aimlessly and weak, but they have bodies now. Bodies of steel and iron!' The voice crowed. **_The shadows entered large metal bird things. Four of them ran at me.

"Shit!" I gasped, dodging a large whirling saw. I had to keep my distance and use my magic and pistol. They, too, were destoryed, I had cuts and bruises all over my body.

_**'The dark angel will save us...' The voice growled.**_ A gaint statue came to life.

"Oh my..." I gasped stummbling back. "Avo help me..." I began to shoot inferno and shock combined spells.

After an hour or two, I finally destoryed it. I panted as I wobbled over to Walter.

"I...I can't see. Th-that thing blinded me." Walter gasped, I took his hand.

"It's okay Walter. It's gone, I know an exit is near." I reasuringly pattered his hand and began to led the way out of the damned cave.

Once outside, I saw what Page meant by dead land."

"What do you see?" Walter asked

"A big...A very big desert." I told him

"Any sign of Civilliation?" Walter coughed.

"In the distance...I think it is a gaint statue." I stopped before a railing.

"I...I can't go on." Walter's haqnd slid out of mine.

"No, don't be stupid!" I took his hand again.

"No, I won't just slow you down...I'll get you killed." Walter protested, I continued to led him on, I wasn't going to leave him.

"I...can't..." Walter collasped

"Walter...I can't..." I began

"Go...you'll do me proud. You always do me proud." Walter passed out. I began to cry at his words.

"Walter, I'll be back! You can't leave me?!" I ran, and jumped down some ledges to the boiling sand. I ran and ran, the shadows tormented me, I tried to ignore them, but I ended up collasping on some steps.

_**'Are you blind?' The voice crowed 'Are you blind yet?'**_ Everything faded.

I heard foot steps approach me, I opened my eys weakily. A bold woman stood above me.

"She's alive, the other cannot be far." She said

"Taking a nap in the sun? Typical royality." A soldier with sky blue eyes and blonde hair knelt next to me and took my hand. BEN!

"Walter..." I croaked

"It's okay, We'll find him Princess." Ben told me. I wanted to add thank you, but I fell unconcuous again.

_**"Father!" I cried, we were in Rookridge. He had taken me on a mission in Oakfield getting rid of bugs. We had been attacked on our way back. They stabbed my father through the chest and left me with his dying body.**_

_**"Little Adan, you must go home alone. I know you will be fine, I will always be with you." Father said **_

_**"But, if I go alone, you won't be..." I whimpered, Snow whined sadly.**_

_**"Adan, you are my hero sweet, I will always be here." He touched my heart "Do me proud and get home safely, You always do me proud." I felt his last breath. I hugged him, crying, begging him to wake up, not to leave me here alone. Snow barked and nudge me, he held the guild seal in his mouth.**_

_**"We need to go home, Walter needs to help daddy..." I whispered "I'll make him proud..."**_

I finally woke up again, I sat up and rubbed my head.

"You're awake, good." I saw the bold woman from before

"Walter!" I turned my head and saw him, a healing woman was tending to him. "Will he be okay?"

"He must rest, but it is possible. We have seen his condition before, we may be able to save him." She said

"Is...another one of my friends here?" I looked at the bold woman "I thought I saw...in the desert..."

"A devilishly handsome soldier by the name of Ben Finn?" I turned to see Ben walking towards me.

"BEN!" I cried, I jumped up and hugged him. I felt better in his arms, my knight in shinning armour.

"Not dead yet my friend." Ben smiled "When I was fished out of the local pool and you and Walter weren't there, I thought it was all over." Ben hugged me tighter, then let me go. "then I realised I was being an arse, and worked my charms to get Kalin here to send out a search party, not that she need much convincing."

"We have had much bad luck with outsiders." Kalin, the bold woman, said." Because of the Crawler."

"The crawler?" I repeated. Kalin began to leave, taking my hand, Ben followed taking me along.

"The being you fought in the desert cave." Kalin told me "It is time you saw our city." Two stone doors opened, I gasped.

"Welcome to Aurora, the city of nightmares." Ben said.

"You should take a look around, read the memorials." Kalin suggested.

"Ok, Ben..?" I looked up at him

"I'm going to stay here, I have seen enough of the city..." Ben muttered sadly, so I went down into the city alone, Snow bounded over to my side.

I read every mamorial and even spoke to a man who was unafraid of death as it was all that kept him from his wife and child. I grimly joined Ben.

"So, you have now seen our city. We already know why you are here. We will gladly fight for you, but you should no, youa re not the first to fight the crawler in the cave and to live." Kalin said.

"Who else has?" I questioned

"Logan, the King of Albion." Kalin told me.

"It seems your big brother has been keeping secrets." Ben growled

"He survived, thanks to our care, he promised to return with an army, but never did." Kalin looked fierce. "We don't have many warriors, but we will fight, if you promise to Aurora become apart of Albion and defeat the Crawler!"

"The Crawler almost took the only other man I considered a father today, I will gladly welcome you in Albion and I shall see that the Crawler has paid for the pain he has caused to some many people." I shook her hand. "Would you mind if I could have some time alone, to think?"

"Of course, the docks are in that direction, not many people go there." Kalin pointed me in the right direction. "You'll find it is peaceful."

"Thank you." I went off.

I sat on the side, dipping my toes into the sapphire sea. _'Logan...Why didn't you tell me?' _I thought _'The crawer, the cave, Logan's behaviour...was it all connected? The crawler said it had been waiting for me, what did it mean?'_

"Princess?" Ben asked

"Yes...what if my destiny is more than just taking Albion's throne?" I muttered

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, sitting next to me.

"The Crawler said it had been waiting centuries for me." I said

"Think nothing of it..." Ben told me.

"I thought I had lost Walter." I leaned on him

"But he's fine, you don't need to worry." Ben stroked my hair

"The last thing he told me...they were exactly my father's last words." I sniffed.

"I heard you were the only one to return, then they found his body...what happened?" Ben asked

"Father took me on a mission. We were getting rid of bugs in Oakfield. It was fun, we had a competition on who could shoot the most bugs. We were on our way back to the castle, when they got us." I shivered. "A group of men in all black, they attacked my father. He fought against them, but one stabbed him through the heart. He fell and they ran, leaving me alone by my father. H-he was dying right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it, I couldn't save him. I watched the greatest hero to live die. I still try and find his killers. Every man I see, I make sure they were not one of the men from that day..."

"Oh, Adan..." Ben hugged me. "Is that...Logan's ship?" I looked up and saw the ship. I saw who was on borard.

"No, it's Page! Sabine and Boulder too!" I cheered up, I stood and waved. "Saker came too!" I smiled as the ship ported.

"Princess!" Sabine smiled

"Sabine, how are you?" I laughed grasping his hands.

"Great, we can't wait, can we Boulder?" Sabine said, Boulder grunted

"Where's Walter?" Page and Aaron came ashore

"Ben, Princess." Kalin came over, ignoring the new comers. "He is stirring."

"Walter!" I ran ahead, Ben followed.

I sat next to Walter, Ben beside me.

"Walter!" I smiled, as his eyes opened weakily.

"I knew you would make it Wally." Ben grinned

"It's a shame the first thing I see is your ugly mug." Walter coughed, I chuckled at them.

"what in Avo's name happened?" Aaron asked, Walter and I looked at each other.

"Adan knows more about what happened." Walter said

"Which, I would rather not recall. Anyway, we are ready!" I looked around at my allies. "It is time for the real revolution to begin!"

"If Kalin's shops take this route, we can deal with the soldiers on the shore." Page said, pointing at a map.

"How is that better than my idea?" Ben asked

"We will live longer then a few seconds." Kalin looked at him.

"Ah, now you're just picking holes." Ben told her.

"Quiet boy. I just want to know what my men need to do." Sabine sighed

"That's for the future Queen to decide." Walter smiled.

"Page knows the city best, we'll follow her idea." I looked at Page.

"Fine, I only put my idea forward to annoye her anyway." Ben folded his arms, I looked over at Major Swift who just smiled at everyone.

"It's nice to know you have really matured on your travels." Page mocked him, before turning back to the map. "Me and my men will attack from the east, It will give Kalin's fleet a chance to get close."

"I want to be in the middle of the smoke, the fire and the glory. If Page takes the east, it is only right I take the west." Sabine said

"Are you sure you're up to this Walter?" I asked him

"I may feel old and tired, the time hasn't come when I can't run into a good fight!" Walter put his fist above the middle of the table.

"Hear, hear." Swift did the same. I watched as my allies did the same. I placed my hand on top of their fists, my guild seal on my gauntlets glittered in the sun, Now the fight for Albion begins.

"Come on!" Ben called, we had finally reached Albion. My sword was drew, fire burned all around. I raced ahead, slashing open many guards who blocked our path.

"We need to destory the motar." Walter called

"Leave it to me!" I told him, I raced towards the gates, which lead to Bowerstone old quater. The place my father and his older sister grew up for a period of time, before his sister was killed and Father went to live with Theresa in the old gypsy camp. I slashed opened the man who was working the mortar.

"Good job, the ships should be able to get closer. Come on Kalin, do your stuff." Ben said, the ship Kalin was on fired a canon, which burst on the gate.

"Come on, we need to get to the castle." Walter told us, we continued to fight towards the looming castle.

"are you sure you don't need a rest Walter?" Ben asked the old soldier

"I would feel a lot better if you stopped asking me." Walter grummbled, I smiled to myself-Those two.

_I stood on the deck, over looking the sea. The moon's reflection sparkled on it's surface._

_"I was looking for you Princess." Ben joined me_

_"What could you possibly need me for, Captain?" I gazed into his eyes_

_"Your delightlfully beautiful company, of course." Ben pushed a loose straind of my hair behind me ear._

_"So, you find me delightfully beautifull?" I looked at him with a raised brow._

_"Indeed, my dear Princess." Ben kissed my cheek. "I need to ask..."_

_"Captain!" We turned to see my brother glaring at Ben. I signed and leaned on the boat side. "what are you up too?"_

_"Why do you want to know?" I turned away from him annoyed._

_"I am looking out for your well being." Aaron said_

_"My well being, yet you left me to suffer for 2 years. Thanks!" I mumbled_

_"Edelia, why can't you just forgive and forget?" Aaron asked_

_"Because Heroes can't just forgive and forget easily." I replied, I began to walk away. "I am going to get some rest. Goodnight Ben."_

_"Sweet dreams Adan." Ben said_

_"I'll try..." I muttered to myself_

"Princess!" Ben yelled, I snapped back in reality, a soldier slashed out at me, I dodged by stepping aside, I decapitated him with a swift movement of my sword. "Are you okay?" Ben stood beside me.

"Yes, I am just dwelling on memories that should be forgotten." I replied

"Well let's hurry." Ben said, we had to take a detour after Sabine almost blew us up. We ran through ruins, Snow often ran ahead to show us a safe passage through the rubble. "Hey look, it's Page and Aaron."

"Page!" I called, Page and Aaron ran over to us.

"We have almost finished over at the west gate, but I couldn't leave you out here alone." Page smiled

"Thanks." I grinned, I saw more soldiers. I ran over to them and began hacking them down, showing Aaron the darker side of me, he never exsited.

"We are nearly at the castle." Walter said, as we reached the final gate.

"It won't open..." I gasps after trying to push it open.

"What we need are explosive, but I used all mine on the way up here." Page sighed.

"If only we knew some crazy old guy who liked blowing things up." Ben muttered, at his words the gate was blasted apart, we saw Sabine and Boulder on the other side.

"Did you see that Boulder, let the city bow to our thunder!" Sabine laughed

"How did you get over there in the first place?" Ben asked

"Dwellers have their ways my boy. Is there anyone left to kill?"

"Kalin's got a few, but there's more on the way." Page said

"Come on Boulder, there's more fighting to be done." Sabine and his gaint friend left.

"I hope the crown fits." Ben smiled, and went to help, leaving me with Walter and Aaron.

"Still up for rulling together?" Aaron looked at me

"How is that going to work?" Walter asked as we began to make our way up to the castle.

"Well, Ada is going to be the high queen, I am just going to be King." Aaron explained

"Yes, it is only right." I said, we had to get to Logan first.


End file.
